The Black Wolf
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Leah runs off a few days later after the end of BD. Everyone is celebrating like nothing even happened. She is still in pain, bitter after everything that has happened in the past couple of years. She ran into the woods. But doing so, she ran into something that caught her off guard. The black wolf offered her healing, will she take the offer, or deny that he ever existed? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Wolf**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Leah was lost in the woods. She had no clue where she was at. In her grey wolf form, she was still trembling in anger. Not long after the supposed 'Battle' with the Voltari (NOT!), it was as if everything went back to sunshine, daises, and unicorns farting rainbows. It was disgusting. She hated life right now. Most of the wolves in the area save for her and Seth, were imprinted. At least Seth doesn't care much for imprinting just yet, good for him. Her on the other hand...

She howled in agony. Was she damned to be the bitter harpy for the rest of her life? Probably. As for why she was out in the woods alone? At least she had her mind to herself tonight. Everyone else was celebrating that they didn't have to deal with leeches coming by anymore. The Voltari would check up every once in a while, but other than that, she didn't give a rat's ass. She kept walking in the moonlight and weaved through the trees.

In all honestly, she wished she wasn't a wolf. She hated being the freak, the outsider and black sheep of the pack. Most of all...she hated being alone. She was never going to get that white picket fence life with kids and a nice house. She was never going to get that happily every after that the others have. She just kept walking. Getting lost in the thoughts of a dream that would never come true.

She stopped for a few moments and wondered when the others would shift. But she hoped that they wouldn't. She didn't want happy memories of all the stuff that couples do. She huffed and sat down. Just staring blankly at the ground. Then she heard it.

A snap of a twig.

Her ears perked up and she lifted her nose to the air, trying to scent if there was anyone around. Out of the corner of her eyes she spies a shadow in the forest. She got up into a defensive position and growled loudly.

_"What do you want?"_ She tried to commune with the shadow.

But it was as if the shadow didn't hear her and it took off running. Thinking it was an intruder or a possible vamp, she took chase after it. She was the fastest of the La Push Wolves. She will catch up with this shadow. She was quite literally on it's tail. Instead of feeling threatened...she felt free as she ran through the forest. Weaving in and out of the trees, jumping over logs, running into creeks, everything. She was wondering if the shadow was toying with her when she jumped over a log. When she landed, she slipped on wet grass and went crashing down. She yelped as she felt her leg bones jarring her, having her tumble to the ground painfully.

_"Okay...that was not smart."_ She thought panting.

She laid there for a moment or two before a black paw entered her field of vision.

_"Shit. What do you want Sam? Shouldn't you be with Emily celebrating her pregnancy?"_ Leah sneered as she laid there on the ground not even bothering to look up at the Alpha.

There was no response back.

_"What? Too good for you to respond back to me?"_ She growled as she lifted her head up to snap at Sam, but her eyes caught something different.

Emerald eyes flecked with gold bore into hers. She froze. This wasn't Sam. Sam didn't have green eyes. Nor was he so huge that he towered over her. She wasn't that small.

_"Shit."_ She thought and she struggled to get up and away from the unknown wolf, but she stumbled and fell back down.

She was going to die in the forest. Joy. This was the end of Leah Clearwater's bitter life. She was going to die alone in a giant forest with no one knowing where she is at, and she was going to die without even letting her mother and brother know that she loved them. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"You were insistent of trying to catch me. I'm still surprised that you could even run my speed." she heard a deep voice speaking out.

She snapped her eyes open and looked up at the black wolf. He was HUGE. She betted that he towered over even Sam. He could probably eat her in one bite.

_"Are you...talking to me?"_ She thought as she got up onto her paws unsteadily.

"Ah...that's right, Shifters nowadays use a pack mind. Annoying actually. If you would stand still for a moment and let me help you would with breaking the barrier here..." The huge black wolf spoke as he lifted a paw up and placed it on the center her trembling head.

It felt slightly cooled before warming up, she never noticed the slight glowing from the wolf's eyes.

The next thing she did was do snap at the offending paw, but she snapped at air instead.

"Get your paws off of me!" She snarled...then was shocked at the fact that her voice came out of her wolf side.

She stumbled backward and bared her teeth at the wolf who towered over her.

"What did you do to me!?" She barked at the taller wolf.

"You should be thanking me. I haven't communicated to a wolf warrior in centuries. I honestly thought they died out." The black wolf said as he walked around Leah looking at her up and down.

"A_ female_ wolf warrior on the other hand, I haven't seen one for a long time." The Black wolf said walking closer to her.

She had to look upwards to get eye contact with him. He was most likely 2 feet taller than her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He gave her a wolfish smile.

"Fell Wolfbane. Patron Saint of Lone Wolves and Keeper of the Sight, at your service." He said in a slight mocking way, bowing to her.

Leah could only look at the wolf with a confused expression.

"Ah, I was well known about 1000 years ago. Shame that my stories didn't stand the test of time." He said as he yawned

"I don't understand..." Leah said looked down at the wolf not 3 feet away from her.

"I was just here for a hunting trip, and I come across a She-Wolf warrior." He spoke before looking up at the sky.

Leah did the same and noticed that the thunderclouds were forming and she groaned. She really didn't want to go home smelling like wet dog.

"Well then, care to come with me to my cabin? I think you are far from where you come from." Fell bowed slightly to her.

"I'd rather not. I've made a point to not to follow strange wolves I've just met." Leah said dryly.

Fell had a humorous glint in his eyes.

"Well, do what you want. I need to get back to my cabin before it really starts pouring." He turned around and padded away.

Leah was just standing there like a statue before looking back up at the sky. It looks like tonights's thunderstorm looks wicked. Black clouds were already gathering and she could smell the rain not to far from here. She looked back at the wolf who was walking away from her and she made a split second decision. Screw most of the pack back in La Push. She wasn't going to show up all muddy and wet.

"Hey!" She said as she trotted up to the black wolf.

He looked down and his eyes were slightly glowing. She was unnerved a bit before she spoke up again.

"You try anything, I'll rip you to shreds, Got It?" She bared her teeth menacingly.

Fell gave a barking laugh.

"Oh, i wouldn't do anything unless you want me to, little _drappa_." He chuckled.

"Now come along. I need to meet with my companions, Kita and Devos, they are most likely wondering where I wandered off." He grinned wolfishly, emerald eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Come! If you can catch up with me, we'll make it to my cabin in quarter time" He said as he started to pick up the pace.

Leah sped up to keep pace with him.

"Hey, I'll have you know that i'm the fastest in my pack. I can out run anyone." She barked back.

"Is that so? Well, see if you can keep up with me, little _drappa_." He chuckled.

The grey and black wolves ran through the forest just as the rain started to fall. Leah only hoped that she made the right decision following this strange wolf. Although, in her heart for whatever reason, she wanted nothing more that to run with this wolf forever.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Short story time! This will probably take about 10 chapters depending. This story will deal with Leah's soul searching as she stays with a Wolf warrior that has been around for a long time. A bit of romance, a bit of fighting, Leah finally finding peace and healing within herself, Fell's mystery, a couple of cool yet dazed featherbrains, and a healthy dose of Sam and imprinting bashing. This short story(Maybe) will also feature my version of imprinting and why Leah can't imprint. Plus, I've seen leah being paired with vampires and humans in this fandom, why not another wolf? (Not Jacob and not Embry.) Internet cookies for anyone who can tell me where i got Fell's name from. In all honestly, this should be a cross over, but I'm not sure how to work with that. So the elements will be there. Anyways, hope you guys will enjoy this short story (I'm still working on a few other stories as well, i hate getting ideas like this and just pouncing on me), and I'll see you next time! _**Please leave constructive criticisms and opinions please! **_I want to hear from you guys! See you in the next chapter!

**_Question Time!: _**What do you want to see in this story? And why is Leah your Favorite character in Twilight?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Black Wolf**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

By the time Leah and the Black wolf reached a rather large cabin with a overhead porch in the middle of the forest, they were slightly wet and the rain would get worse if they don't get inside soon. Leah held back to look for a place to shift back into her human form, before she felt jaws clamp down on her scruff and she was dragged away.

"WHAT THE HELL, ASSHOLE!?" She tried to break from his grip.

She was dropped onto the wooden porch and she bared her teeth, glaring at the wolf who dropped her.

"Take it easy, you wouldn't want to shift in the cold now do we?" Fell said as he grasped the elaborate doorknob with his jaws and turned.

The door opened and he trotted inside. Leah got up and looked back and noticed that the rain started to come down hard. She went inside and nudge the door closed. She turned around and saw Fell shake himself off the water.

"You are getting water everywhere." Leah deadpanned.

"And? I'll clean it up later." He spoke before turning around to face her.

She didn't pay attention. She looked around the rather spacious cabin. It was screaming 'money' and it felt homey at the same time. There was a large fire place in the living room area with a rather large couch and a couple of love seats on either side that made a semi circle facing it. there was a rather thick rug there as well. She could see the open kitchen and silver appliances. There were a set of stairs that most likely leads up to the rooms above.

She also noticed a few other things as well. There were wolf, eagle, and stag paintings that were on the walls. There was a painting in particular that was right above the very fire place that looked inviting. She padded down the four steps into the living area and looked up at it. The paintings setting was in a green covered forest. There was a Black wolf with green eyes flecked with gold, a slightly smaller white pelted wolf with golden eyes, a red pelted wolf with blue eyes, and a tawney wolf with brown eyes. The white wolf was in front of the three other wolves as if it was the leader of the four. The black one was behind it standing regally as if it was a prince of the woods. The red one was closer to the white one as if it would jump in front of it to protect it from harm. The tawny wolf was holding up the rear with watchful eyes. It was the most beautiful painting she had ever seen. The colors and the patterns seemed to bring the painting to life.

She felt a presence by her and looked up, seeing that it was Fell looking up at the painting as well.

"That painting holds many memories." Fell said as he looked down at her.

He switched the subject as quick as a whip.

"You can go upstairs to a room to change. There will be a closet there with clothes that may fit you. Just go to the room at the end of the hall. Take your time." Fell said as he laid down onto the rug.

"You are not going to shift back?" Leah asked confused.

"Oh, I will shift back into my human form soon. I just want to warm up a bit before hand. Go ahead." He said as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Leah shuffled from paw to paw and padded quietly to the stairs before looking back at the hulking beast of a wolf. There was something strange about the wolf. She was even wondering why she even followed him. She should have ran back to La Push and reported to Jake and Sam about the strange wolf, but she didn't. What the HELL has possessed her to even go with him? What if this wolf was a murderer? A Rapist? Or more? She really should have thought things through before leaving her house.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed that there were five doors in the hallway. Fell did say that there was clothes at the end of the hall so she went down. She couldn't grasp the doorknob with her mouth, so she shifted back into her naked form to grasp it. She had forgotten her clothes when she ran out.

_"Smooth move Leah."_ She sneered at herself.

She went inside and closed the door behind her. She was shivering a bit and hugging herself as she walked around the room naked. This room was very well furnished. A kingsized bed with a canopy, and silver and blue bed sheets and covers, black polished furniture in all the right places. There was even a desk by a large sliding glass door. She guessed that it led out to the balcony. She shivered again and went to the nearest closet. She opened up the closet and saw that there were some jeans, t-shirts, skirts, and dresses in there. She grabbed a red t-shirt and blue jeans and scrummaged around to see if she could find a bra (hopefully her size), and she managed to find one. It was a sports bra, but she can't complain. Clothes are clothes.

She turned around and noticed an open door that led to a bathroom.

_"Holy crap...is this guy rich or something?_" She thought as she walked in.

The bathroom wasn't white like most. It was all black and grey. There was a large shower stall with a huge shower head, and a bathtub that might as well be jacuzzi that you can fit 12 people in. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating but seriously! It was huge. She was actually torn between taking advantage of the hospitality of the wolf downstairs and taking a bath, or just put the clothes on and go downstairs. She made a compromise and took a quick shower.

She found some interesting scented body wash and took the one that was not used. It was a peach scented body wash, but the scent wasn't too strong to over power her senses. She spotted a trial size shampoo bottle and used it to clean out her short chin length hair. Alice had insisted to cut it into a classy bob. That would be the only time she would ever thank the vampire.

She finished up in record time and got out to dry. After drying herself off, she put on the clothes and she was barefoot. She shuffled back and forth before leaving the room and heading towards the stairs. She walked down them and entered the warm open area and saw that Fell was still in his wolf form. He was sitting up and looking at the painting above the fireplace.

"Well that's disappointing. Are you sure you are a shifter yourself? Because I'm not seeing it." Leah snarked.

The wolf's head turned and she swore that she saw a smirk.

"I am, but I don't feel like shifting back into Man so soon." The wolf spoke before standing up.

He padded over and stood over her. In Leah's human form, the Black wolf was defiantly larger than Sam. Probably 4 hands higher. This wolf was a definite monster. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

"Geez, you are like a freak among freaks. You are huge." Leah pointed out.

Fell gave a barking laugh and his tail wagged back and forth, startling Leah as she so very much _insulted_ the wolf who offered her shelter.

"That, little _drappa_, is because I am a true changeling." He said as he pawed behind her and used his head to push her forward to the couch in front of the fire.

She was too shocked to fight back. She sat down on the comfortable couch with a confused look on her face before giving up. She could hear Fell's deep chuckling.

"Now, why are you out here in the deep forest when you could easily be back to your Reservation celebrating?" He asked as he laid down on the rug.

Leah snapped her head up and glared at the wolf. He seemed non plussed by her glare. He held her gaze for what seemed like forever. Leah was debating about leaving this place, running through the rainstorm, heading back to La Push and go home, get into her warm bed and wish everything away.

"Why? And how did you know about the celebration?" She said with authority.

Fell didn't reply for a moment.

"Many things listen in the forest of trees that echo the past." Fell said cryptically.

"That doesn't answer my question." She scrunched up her nose.

"Sweet _Sita_, spirit warriors are not what they used to be." Fell huffed and shook his head in agitation.

"Think about it, little _drappa_, the _L__era_ of the forest are not mindless beasts. They talk." Fell said as he rolled his eyes.

Leah was blown by how...dismissive...the wolf was being.

"But showing up for a battle that never even happened bored me. I left as soon as it was over." Fell sniffed.

"You were there?" Leah said surprised.

"Should there have been a battle, I would have intervened and pushed back the Voltari and sent them on their way. The heads of the clan may not be that much older than myself, but I digress." Fell said as he looked back at her.

What?

"You're...older than you look?" Leah asked.

"Well, when you are a changeling, certain things come with the territory." Fell said before yawning.

"You said you are a changeling, what does that mean?" Leah asked.

"Oh-ho, no. I gave you information, you have to give me the same curtesy. It's only fair." Fell grinned.

Leah gave him another glare that would send most of her pack brothers running for the hills, but Fell just gave her a look of a deadpan expression. She was sure that wolves don't do those kinds of expressions.

"Fine...it's only fair." She grumbled.

"I hated being around my pack." She said as she crossed her arms.

It was the truth. She hated being in a pack of males. She was the only female in her pack and it drove her nuts. It still bugged her that some members of the pack (especially the new ones), would drool when they would see her naked form as she transformed from woman to wolf. Not only that, with most of the pack being male, most of their minds if there isn't any threats around, their minds would go to their imprints. The worst of them is Sam about Emily. Beautiful, Saintly, Emily.

"Oh?" This caught Fell's attention.

"I'm the only female in the pack. a genetic dead end and a freak to boot." She blurted out, then brought up her knees in embarrassment, hiding her face.

Why in the world is she telling this to a complete stranger? Does she not have an off switch or something? She felt her eyes sting at the thought of even mentioning her pack and her ex-boyfriend.

"Is that what you truly think?" Fell asked softly.

She heard him get up and pawed over to her. She looked up and saw the furry face of the black wolf with gold flecked emerald eyes. She had a sudden need to hug the creature and she fought against the need...but she gave in. She slid down to the floor and curled up close to him, but nothing further.

"Ah, I have always admired the female wolf warriors." She felt him move and push her forward a bit and he laid down behind her.

She laid back, surprised that the wolf's fur wasn't corse like her's or her pack brothers furs. It was soft and smooth. Being in close contact with him made her feel...for once in her since she became a wolf spirit warrior... safe.

"I hate it. I really hate being a wolf." She muttered.

"Do not lie to yourself, little d_rappa_." Fell growled.

"What the hell does that even mean? _Drappa_?" She asked testing the word in her mouth.

"I'll tell you once you tell me the truth." Fall said as he curled around her and laid his heavy head on her lap.

Leah didn't even mind that. She instinctively started to pet Fell on his head, scratching his large ears as she did so. The notion was calming her.

She was thinking about the words he had said. Did she really hate being a wolf? Did she honestly hate it? No. Not really. She enjoys running through the forest at top speeds and howling at the moon as if she was singing. But she still thought of it as a curse in a way.

"Okay...The only thing I hate about being a wolf is that i had to cut my hair so i don't turn into a giant fluff-puff ball." She said honestly.

She could feel the vibration of chuckling from the Black Wolf.

"Well, there's a start." Fell said chuckling.

"Now you tell me...what does _drappa_ mean?" She asked still petting his head.

"You never gave me a name, so I choose to call you _drappa_, or Alpha Female." Fell said as he shifted a little.

This surprised Leah. She thought back to when she did meet the wolf in the forest and he gave her his name...she didn't even think to give him hers. Although she still didn't trust him much so she gave him a fake name.

"Emily Uley."

The name tasted like ash in her mouth, and it twisted and stabbed at her heart. Fell growled and Leah could feel the tremors shacking through his body.

"Little _Drappa_, Please refrain from lying to me." He spoke as he turned his head to look up at her, he bared his teeth in a snarl, displeased with her reply.

"What are you going to do about it? Murder me?" She said glaring down at the wolf.

To her surprise, Fell laughed, his mouth working into a wolfish grin.

"Murder you? Why would I murder someone who wants to get away from the turmoils of the world? You needed a place to stay, I offered. You took the offer willingly." He chuckled as he laid his head back down on her lap.

This night just keeps on surprising and shocking her. First off, she ran away from the celebration that the old leeches, the Voltari, because she got tired of most of the imprints there talking about how glad their men were safe and didn't have to worry about it anymore. Second, she ran into the black wolf who wasn't an intruder, and thirdly, said black wolf basically gave her _sanctuary_. She didn't want to admit it, but she did feel a bit ashamed of her manners.

"So you offer sanctuary to lonely women?" She asked bitterly.

"I offer sanctuary to those who need it. The last time I offered sanctuary to some one, he was a wolf warrior who had lost his wife to a deadly disease, leaving behind three small children. He stayed with me with his children for a time before returning to his tribe. That was 200 years ago." Fell said gently.

"Oh." Leah could only say.

"You can stay here for as long as you want. You could even come and go if you please. All I ask for in return is honesty. You are hurt from whatever ails you. Now, you don't have to answer all my questions, I understand privacy, but if it's eating you from the inside, it's best to get it out while you still can. Believe me, it's happened to many before." Fell said as he curled a little tighter around her.

It was comforting to know that. That this...Wolf, or whatever he is, here was offering her a place to stay. Away from the Rez. Away from the heartache of seeing Sam and Emily together, away from the Cullens that seemed to have a pretty damning effect on her pack, and most of all...

Away from the bitterness, sorrow, anger, and grief that she is harboring in her heart.

She bit her bottom lip, worrying it until it bled just a little.

"I can come here when ever I want?" She asked quietly.

"I have lived in this cabin for about 50 years. Not very many people know about it and if they did, they wouldn't care for it." Fell said softly.

"As long as I'm around, you can come here whenever. It's your choice." He said before he yawned, his maw showing white, gleaming sharp fangs and teeth, and laid his head back down on her lap.

Leah thought for a few minutes. If Fell didn't mind her coming here to get away from it all, she would like to come here. If to just be in companionable silence, that would work too. He hasn't really proven much, but he has proved that he is willing to listen. If he has other sinister ideas, he will regret it.

She took a deep breath.

"Leah" She said shakily.

"Hmm?" His ear perked up towards her.

"My name is... Leah Clearwater."

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Aw…i got the second chapter up…Not sure if it's a good or bad thing. I honestly don't know who this chapter turned out, but i'm pretty satisfied with it. And No, you guys didn't get to see Fell shift just yet. XD Just let your imaginations go a bit wild for a bit shall we? Thank you for giving this fic a chance, I don't know why some people didn't go with the idea of having Leah fall in love with an Outsider who is also a shifter as well, but hey, not every one has the midst to do so. So I thought I should try and pull it off. Also, internet cookies for those who can figure out where Fell came from! :D _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED CRITISIMS AND OPINIONS PLEASE! **_They help me with ideas and making stories better! Also, a big thank you is in order to this who left awesome reviews. You guys deserve some _**Shout Outs!: **_

_**Scented Hairpin: **_I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! It was just a spur of the moment thing really, but i hope you stick through with it! :D

_**Inosolan: **_Yeah, Leah does have a crappy pack. You would think that they would have some sort of consideration for her, but no. They just assume that she is a bitter harpy. They really don't understand her all that well. But that will change! :D

**_Dimondisamazeballs: _**Thank you for your compliments! :D Leah is definitely a complex character and it's not easy trying to get her in a perfect character. And you are right, there are stories that feature leah as too happy or too depressed. Leah is a strong character and she has had a lot of trials that she overcame, or has to overcome. She isn't god!Leah, she has her faults and she has her problems, but it's how she approaches them. Fell is just going to be helping her through that kind of process. To get her to a more…balanced state of mind. Fell is a definite mystery character, but we'll be getting to know him in future chapters. :) And thanks for your criticism! I'll have to fix up a couple of things in the last chapter. Thank you so much for pointing somethings out! :D

_**TAL21: **_And there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter, not too much of an info-dump, but just enough to understand the background of sorts. If you liked this story give my other stories and one shots a chance and leave reviews and opinions! I hope you have an awesome saturday! :D See you in the next chapter! :D

_**Question Time!: **_If you were to give Leah a theme song, what would it be? I personally think she is fitted to David Guetta's She-Wolf (Falling to Pieces) but what about you guys? Question #2) What would you like to see in this story?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Black Wolf**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Leah woke up when she heard a thundering boom. She was underneath a bunch of covers. She groaned a little before opening her eyes to a bleary sight.

_"So it was a dream? The cabin? The Black Wolf? I knew it was too good to be true."_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

But there was something different about her bed covers. These were blue and silver. Her's was red and cream. She slowly sat up and noticed that she wasn't in her home. She was in the cabin in the woods. He eyes widened as the memories came back to her. She fell asleep on the black wolf. Whom she hasn't decided if he was a threat or not. She got out of the bed and looked down. She was wearing a nightgown that reached her knees. It was a cream beige color and it has cap sleeves on it. It felt nice. Like silk.

_"If that wolf turned back into a human and changed me, I will gut him."_ She though angrily.

She then heard her stomach growl. She held it, knowing that she skipped out on dinner last night in favor of missing the celebration. She stepped out of the room and a mired of scent hit her nose. She could smell waffles, bacon, and eggs. She followed the scents downstairs and she peered out from the staircase to the open kitchen. There was someone there.

It was a woman. She had her back turned to Leah so she didn't get a good look. She had dirty blond hair down her back with something that looked like feathers weaved into the strands. She wore what looked liked a green nightgown, similar to her style, that reached her knees.

Leah quietly walked over to the kitchen Island and spoke up.

"Hello?" She asked.

The woman turned around and Leah was blown back by the color of her crystalline blue eyes. She held a spatula in her hands and she had a slightly surprised expression in written on her face. Leah noted that her skin color was a light tan. She looked pretty. Her face was birdlike and fragile. The woman then smiled at her.

"Oh you are awake! Fell told me that you were really tired last night. Although you looked really comfortable snuggled up to him, when I came in last night." She spoke.

Her voice was a light alto, holding an accent that she couldn't quite place it where it was from.

"Oh...well I didn't mean to fall asleep...I don't remember falling asleep." Leah blushed.

"It happens. You must've been really tired last night. When I came in, Fell needed help getting you into bed. He's too much of a softy to wake people up. So I offered to dress you up for bed." She said gently.

Thunder sounded outside. Catching the woman's attention.

"I haven't seen a thunderstorm like this. It looks like it'll go on for a while." The woman said worriedly before turning to Leah.

"I'm Kita, by the way. Are you hungry?" She asked.

Leah's stomach growled as an answer. Kita laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'll take that as a yes. I've been cooking all morning. Fell and Devos should be here at..." Kita looked at her wrist watch, "probably in an hour or so. They had to go out and patrol." She said as she turned back around and flipped a few eggs.

"Patrol?" Leah asked.

She wasn't that far from La Push was she?

"Fell and Devos have morning patrol. Then it switches to Devos and I for Afternoon patrol. Then it goes to Fell to do evening to midnight Patrol. Looks like his patrol came to fruition. He found you." Kita smiled at her.

"So...you are a shifter too?" Leah said with hidden excitement.

If this woman was a shifter like her...then she wasn't a genetic dead end. She wasn't a freak. She wasn't alone.

"I am." She said as she shook her head, the feather strands whipping her hair back and forth.

"So you are a wolf too?" Leah said smiling a little.

Kita scoffed.

"A wolf? Please. I wouldn't trade my wings for anything else. " Kita smiled as she piled up a plate of eggs, bacon and waffles, pouring maple syrup over it all.

Leah was confused. Wings? She wasn't a shifter after all? Leah felt a stab of disappointment to her heart. Of course she had to get her hopes up. Apparently it showed on her face, because Kita was looking at Leah with a guilty look on her face.

"Hey, why the long face?" Kita said as she placed the plate of food in front of Leah, along with a fork and knife.

Leah was about to lie when she remembered the words that Fell told her last night.

_All I ask for in return is honesty._

She swallowed a little before she spoke.

"I'm just disappointed." She said bitterly grabbing the fork and digging into her food.

"Disappointed? Why?" She asked kindly.

Leah wasn't used to people actually listening to her but she wanted to get this off of her chest.

"You are not a shifter." She said finally looking up at the blond girl.

Kita looked as if she had been slapped. Her crystal blue eyes suddenly darkened and she sneered at Leah.

"Now that has got to be the most insulting thing I have ever heard from your mouth, and I just met you. Were you not listening to what I was saying?" Kita said glaring at her.

Leah blinked a couple of times. The seemingly fragile woman that was in front of her suddenly took on a feral appearance.

"Use your ears, darling. I don't want to trade my _wings_ for paws." She said emphasizing the word 'wings'.

Leah had to think for a moment before feeling ashamed.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Leah admitted.

Kita calmed down and sighed.

"No, I shouldn't be too angry with you. Fell was right, most shifters nowadays don't know anything." Kita said feeling bad that she lost her temper.

She filled up a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of Leah.

"So, you are a shifter...just not a wolf." Leah said as she ate a piece of waffle.

"Yup. I'm a Thunderbird. Or Great Eagle, however you want to put it. I love flying out there on the winds." Kita smiled as she piled her food up on her plate.

"I honestly didn't think that there were any female shifters. Most of all in my pack at least." Leah cringed at the word pack.

"Oh, there are female shifters in the world, trust me, there are. It's not that common, but they are there. You are one, I am one, so there." Kita said as she popped herself over the island and sat next to Leah.

"So...I'm not a dead end?" Leah asked.

"Dead end?" Kita asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I am an anomaly in my pack. The only female 'werewolf'. There hasn't been a recording of any female wolf warrior in our legends. I'm a genetic dead end." Leah said as she picked up two slices of bacon and ate them.

"Anomaly? There are no such thing." Kita scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked.

"When it comes to changlings or animal warriors, you either are one, or not at all. You were obviously born to be a wolf warrior. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Kita said as she shoved a healthy serving of eggs into her mouth.

_"Born to be a shifter? Wait..."_

"Animal warrior?" Leah asked.

"There are many kinds of 'shifters' in the world. They are descended from those from thousands of years past. In the past, they were Animal warriors. You've heard of the Gods of Egypt right? With the animal heads? Those were shifters. They protected Egypt until they were ran out. Nowadays they use the word 'Shifter' instead of "Animal Warrior". Easier to say I guess. " Kita said as she drank some water.

Leah was blown back by this...history lesson.

"So...I was born to be one? I thought from the legends of my tribe we only shift if there was danger near us. Like Vampires for instance." Leah said after washing down her eggs with the orange juice.

Kita shrugged.

"When I was with my roost, it was a domino effect. First was Kenue, then Hoptich, then Grantva, then me. Our roost was 50 strong. There was no danger around us, yet we shifted. It's different in areas of the world." She said taking a bite out of her bacon.

Leah was taking in the information. So there can be shifters in the world that just changed into huge animals. Without any threat at all.

"I didn't want to be born this way." Leah said as sorrow crept into her heart.

"We don't chose. In all honestly, In the beginning, I didn't want to be a huge golden feathered bird brain. I honestly didn't want to be one. But my mother and father thought it was a gift from the gods. It took me a while to get used to it, 10 years actually, and I met Fell." She said before taking a drink of her orange juice.

"So...Fell, he's your pack Alpha?" Leah asked.

Kita slapped her hand to her mouth so that she didn't do a spit take across the kitchen island. She chuckled at Leah after she swallowed.

"_MY Alpha_? Oh no, my kind like myself don't have Alphas. We have rotating leaders. Of course, I left before me and a male became leaders. I honestly didn't want to watch over a bunch of hatchlings. But don't let Fell hear you say anything about his Alpha status." She chuckled.

"Is it that bad?" Leah asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Fell is a _True Alpha_, but he didn't want it." She said eating her waffles.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"You'd have to ask him." Kita said shutting down any questions pertaining to Fell.

"So...you are a Bird," Leah started to say before she was interrupted.

"Great Eagle." Kita said pointedly.

"Great Eagle...who is Devos?" Leah asked.

She remembered Fell saying something about meeting his companions.

"Is he a Great Eagle too?" She asked.

Kita sniggered.

"He wishes, Devos is a 24 pointer stag. You think normal stags are big? Devos is huge! Then again, Shifters grow at least twice, maybe, three times a regular sized animal that they represent." She smiled dazed.

Leah had the feeling that maybe Kita and Devos were more than friends.

"So...Devos imprinted on you?" She asked.

Kita's head snapped at her so fast, Leah thought she might have whiplash.

"Where did you hear that dirty word?" Kita sneered.

Leah was taken aback and shot back.

"What do you mean dirty? I just asked..." She started up, but Kita shut her up with a wave of her hand.

"_Imprinting_. It's not something you speak in polite company. And it's reputation is what had killed off half of the shifters in the world because of it." Kita sneered.

"What do you mean? I thought that imprinting means that the next generation would be strong with the right genetics." Leah said confused.

"You actually believe that bullshit?" Kita lifted an eyebrow.

"Well...most of my pack brothers imprinted..." Leah muttered.

_"And my ex-fiance imprinted on my cousin."_ She thought bitterly.

"How awful for the girls." Kita sniffed.

"Awful?" Leah asked.

Leah was confused. She heard from the boys that imprinting means that you have found your soul mate for the rest of your life. Not to mention passing on your strengths and genetics on to the next generation. A happy life with your significant other.

"I was imprinted on once. Just once. He was a Horse shifter from China. He was already happy with his wife and three children. 30 years my senior. We both didn't like the imprinting so we broke it." She said as she finished off her food.

Leah dropped her fork in shock, letting it clatter loudly onto the granite island.

_"We broke it."_

It echoed in her mind.

"You...you can break an imprinting?" Leah said as she looked back up at Kita.

"You can. It's very painful though. But I could remember the heartbreak he had when he looked at me. He already had a wife and three children. He was happy. Then I came along and he refused to give into the imprinting. So, we broke it. Rather forcefully." Kita said as she looked at Leah and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't recommend imprinting on anyone. It felt as if my heart was being ripped out slowly from my chest when we were breaking it. How to break that imprinting is to have extreme and absolute HATE for another. It wasn't pretty. But we did it." Kita said leaning back in her chair.

"So it is possible to break an imprinting..." Leah muttered.

Leah was told ever since she had turned into a wolf that imprinting means to chain yourself to that soul mate for always. Hearing it differently from another shifter shattered her world.

"This conversation of imprinting is over. But you wanted to know if I have feelings for Devos? I do. He is rather cold and calculating, but he's a good man." Kita said smiling.

Leah was grateful for the change of subject. She would have to think on imprinting later. She looked up at Kita who was still eating her breakfast, finishing up her bacon.

"Want seconds? I know I want seconds." Kita offered.

Leah nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment and still reeling back from the information. The next thing she knew the front door slammed open. Leah jumped in her seat and was shaking, wanting to shift into a wolf at the intruder.

"It's pouring like hell out here." She heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Devos! Is that you?" Kita shouted as she placed the new plate in front of Leah.

"Yes, Kita. Fell came across something interesting. I offered to check it out, but he sent me back here." The voice called back.

Emerging from the hall where the front door was, a tall man came out. He was shirtless, so Leah assumed that he packed light if he takes clothes with him. He wore baggy sweatpants and was bare footed. He was wet from outside. He had fair skin and wild untamed black hair. His eyes were bottomless pits of black. His face was pointed and angular but he looked really handsome in Leah's book. He was lean and toned, but she could see the ripped and corder muscles slide under his skin as he walked. He walked over to the kitchen island and sighed.

"What did Fell find?" Kita asked as she got up again, most likely to fetch a plate of foot for the tall man.

"Not sure. Could be something important, could be something not...I don't read his mind, Kita. He'll be back here shortly from what he told me." he said as he lifted his hand to rub his left eyes.

"Where are my glasses?" He asked as he looked around the island a little.

"Here. You left them near the microwave earlier." She said as she placed a container for glasses in front of him.

He opened them up and placed them onto his face. Making him look scholarly. She placed a new plate of food in front of him and he dug in.

"So who is our guest Kita?" He said as he didn't look up at Leah.

"This is Leah Clearwater. Fell brought her in last night." Kita said brightly.

"Hmm, pleasure." He said shortly.

"Nice to meet you too." Leah said sarcastically.

Kita chuckled.

"Don't worry, if you hang around here, you'll get used to his attitude." Kita stage whispered, then she straighten up.

"So, how was visiting the _Herla_?" Kita asked.

"They still believe I'm _Herne_ incarnated. But the visit was nice. They are moving towards the mountains to get away from the storm. They say that it'll last for three more days." He said as thunder clapped outside.

"Damn. I hope no one stupid gets caught in the maelstrom." Kita muttered.

"It doesn't surprise me. Since the Volturi visited, they drove most of the animals away." Devos said looking up at Leah.

He then pointed his fork at her.

"I blame your neighboring bloodsuckers. They are depleting the food chain. Tell them to take it easy for a month or two at least." Devos said blandly.

"Devos, don't blame them." Kita said as she finished up her food and placed it into the stainless steel sink.

"Vampires... Are quite the bane of our existence. I'd gore them if they had any blood left in their veins, but I'll have to settle for glitter and crystal." Devos said bitterly.

Kita let out a laugh.

"Well, that's just you. So Leah, what would you like to do right now? Sorry to say, we don't have television here." Kita said apologetically.

At that point, Leah remembered that she has been gone for a long amount of time. Seth was probably at home and her mother must be wondering where she was at. Again, she found herself mentally face-palming herself for not thinking ahead.

"Do you have a phone? I think my mother and brother must be wondering where I'm at." Leah asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, it over by the front door. There are mobile phones you can use. They are already pre-paid." Kita supplied.

Leah thanked then and went to the front door, and saw a table that was off to the side that had a basket of mobile phones. She picked one up (a blue one), and typed in the number for her home. A few rings later, she leaned against the wall waiting for either Seth or her mother to pick it up. It picked up.

"Hello?" She heard the voice of her little Brother.

"Seth, It's Leah." She said as she wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Leah? Where are you? You just disappeared from the party last night! Mom was worried!" Seth said through the phone.

Leah felt bad that she didn't let her mother know where she was going but she had her reasons.

"I'm sorry Seth, I have a lot on my mind." She said, not feeling too sorry about it.

_"And a completely new world of shifters to take in."_ She had an after thought.

"Where are you, Leah? I hope you are not in the storm. It's pretty bad out there." Seth asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Seth. I'm at an..." She tried to find the words, "Acquaintance's place. I'll be here for a while if the storm doesn't let up. Don't worry, I'm okay. I can handle myself." Leah said placating her little brother.

"Are you sure? Do you want Jake or me to pick you up?" Seth offered.

"No, Seth. I'm not letting you guys go through this storm by car or by wolf." She said rubbing her forehead.

"I'll let mom know. She was really worried when you didn't come home last night...this isn't about Emily getting pregnant right?" Seth said bluntly.

There goes the knife into her heart twisting and making her bleed. It didn't help that Kita told her about how imprinting works. She took a calming breath before she spoke.

"No Seth. I just had too much to think about." She said lying.

She didn't want to lie but she had to.

"Okay, at least call later today to let mom know where you are. I was about to let the others know that you were not home." Seth said.

"I don't need someone to look after me Seth, nor do you need to set up a search party. I can take care of myself. I'm not a fragile glass doll okay?" Leah snapped.

"Okay! Okay, just call when you have the chance to let mom know, okay?" Seth tried to calm her down.

Leah let out a slow breath.

"I will. Bye Seth." She snapped the phone closed and sighed.

She felt tired. She walked back into the open space of the cabin and went straight towards the couch. She flopped down on it not caring that she was still in her nightgown. Then next thing she knew a padded quilt fell on top of her. She looked up and saw that it was Devos.

"I know how it feels to speak to siblings. Take a load off." He said as he shuffled his way to the stairs.

Kita walked over and took a spot on the love seat.

"He must like you a bit if he put a quilt on you. Take a nap. It's still a bit early in the morning." Kita said as she picked up a book from a side table.

Leah didn't say anymore as she felt drowsy with warmth. Maybe a nap is what she needed from all that information she got earlier. If she stayed awake any longer, she would have heard the front door open and close. Shame that she fell asleep into the warm and inviting darkness.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Okay, here is the third chapter. Don't expect another chapter for a while because I will be working on _**BATBION, **_and a couple other stories. So now you have met Kita and Devos. Originally, I was going to have them be Great Eagles (normal animals) with not much thinking power, but they took a life of their own and changed up. But it's for the better. I would say the Kita would look like Isabelle Adjani (except with blonde hair) and Devos would look like Jonathan Rhys Meyers. (This guys is Hawt!). Look him up. Fell will be coming in the next chapter and well be seeing him in his human form. He's going to be awesome to describe. I hop eyou enjoyed this chapter and my little insight to imprinting and how I think of it. We will get into more detail later. _**PLEASE LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS AND OPINIONS! **_They help me with ideas and i love hearing from you guys! :D Now onwards to the _**SHOUT OUTS!: **_

_**Guest: **_ Thank you! Seriously Leah need more love in this fandom! Thank you for reviewing!

_**Scented Hairpin: **_Fell is kind when he need to be. But he won't take crap from anyone. But He'll be good for her. I promise. :)

_**lundyred: **_It's the truth. Leah got short changed in the end and we don't know what really happens to her after the book ends. She needs a happy ending. :)

_**WEML101: **_Titanium is a good song too. David Guetta has some awesome ones. :) I may try to keep this at least under twenty chapters if I can. My goal is to give Leah a Happy ending with couple of bumps along the way. No outside enemies, no Voturi to interfere with bunch of stuff, just plain giving her what I think she deserves. Thanks for Reviewing! :D

_**Guest #2: **_There are not a lot of Leah Stories around. Although, I wonder what would happen if someone did a Leah/Sherlock pairing…that would be interesting. :) So I also wish that there would be more Leah stories too.

_**rocklesson86: **_Fell is a definite awesome character. I draw inspiration from him from elsewhere and he was prime to work with for this story. Plus, I think he's awesome. :)

_**TAL21: **_That's it for the _**shout outs! **_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i hope to hear from you guys! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to _**Harry Potter **_to continue _**Black As The Blood In Our Names. **_It's calling me to finish up a chapter that will be awesome! Have a good night and see you int he next chapter! :D

_**Question Time!: **_It was bound to come up sooner or later: Vampire or Werewolf? Also, What do you think will be happening in this story?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Black Wolf**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Leah didn't want to wake up. The warmth of the darkness was nice. She curled up underneath the warm quilt and tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. She huffed as she opened her eyes and sat up. No doubt she has bed head. At least short hair is easier to manage.

"Good . You are awake. You must've been tired even after eating breakfast. I'm not too surprised." Leah heard Kita say.

"Sorry, for falling asleep. I wasn't really planning on it." Leah said after she yawned.

Kita waved away the statement.

"You are fine. From what Devos told me, you were talking to your brother." She smiled at her.

"Yeah, how did he know?" Leah frowned at the fact that Devos listened in on her conversation.

Kita raised an eyebrow and pointed to her ears.

"We have good hearing." She smirked.

Leah wanted to face palm herself for asking an obvious question.

"Right." Leah bit out.

Kita giggled, before there was another thunderclap. She looked out one of the windows and the rain was pelting on the windows.

"Wow...I don't recall the weather channel saying anything about a storm like this." Leah said as she finger combed her hair.

"It's Washington. It's mostly rainy." Kita said sarcastically.

Leah laughed at that and was surprised that she was at ease with the other woman.

"Well we do have a radio here. The weather caster said that the storm will last two more days. So you are stuck here until further notice." Kita said as she put her book away.

"What? No. I've overstayed my welcome. I appreciate you helping me...I just think it's best that I leave now, just so that my stupid brother won't come after me." Leah said as she stood up.

"I'm afraid not. You see, there is no way you could even find your way back to your Reservation. You will get lost and you will get killed if you go the wrong way." Kita glared.

Leah grimaced as she looked out the window. She was right. With the rain coming down like it is, there was no way she could get home without getting lost. She signed and ran her hands through her hair again. She needed a shower. Again.

"Fell came back a while ago and he canceled patrols for the time being. The weather is too much right now." Kita said before standing up and stretching.

"Although, I feel like disobeying him just for the hell of it." Kita chuckled.

"Why would you want to be outside anyways?" Leah asked as a thunderclap sounded.

"I've had worse storms in all honesty. I come from Australian Coast. We've had pretty rough monsoons back then." Kita said smiling.

This surprised Leah. If there were shifters in Australia...where there shifters elsewhere too?

"Australia? What kind of shifters are there? And why don't you have an accent?" Leah asked.

"When you travel for about 200 years to many different places, you lose the accent. As for the shifters, there are plenty. Dingos, ospreys, Great Eagles," She pointed to herself, "Warthogs, Komodo Dragons, trust me, there are shifters everywhere in the world. You name it, they have it." Kita said as she sat back down on the loveseat.

"Wait...You are two hundred? You look so...young!" Leah said looking at Kita's face for any sort of wrinkle.

"I'm still fairly young even by Shifter standards. Most shifters give up on being shifters after imprinting and started to have children. Thus, they age and grow old. Me, I don't really want to grow old."

"Wait...you can choose to stay a shifter? Isn't Fell and Devos shifters?" Leah asked.

She then heard a chuckle from the stairway. Leah twisted her head and saw Devos come out from the shadows, shaking his head.

"We are not Shifters. We are Changelings. There's a difference." Devos smirked coldly.

"Devos...be nice." Kita frowned.

"Changeling...Fell said something about that." Leah said as she pulled her legs cross-wise.

"Changelings are when animals turn to humans. Shifters are Humans turning into animals. It's quite interesting." Kita said smiling.

"Really? There are..." Leah trailed off.

"Tch..." Devos scoffed before heading toward the front door.

"I'll be out on the porch." He said shortly, before opening the door and closing it.

"Geez, what crawled up his ass and died?" Leah asked.

"Devos...isn't the easiest to get along, I know, when I first met him..." Kita shuddered.

"How did you meet Fell and Devos?" Leah asked.

Kita smiled.

"Well, Fell and Devos were friends long before I met them. Fell is actually from Transylvania and Devos is from Scotland. They sort of met up along the way of traveling from place to place. When they came to Australia, I was already fed up with my roost. Telling me that I should stop shifting to get married or betrothed. I refused." Kita said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Oh." Leah said stupidly.

"Yeah, at the time it really wasn't applicable to me. I got away every chance I got. I met Fell first before I met Devos. Fell's not that hard to get along with. Devos...well, He didn't exactly like that fact that a female was added to their little friendship. But I stuck with them. Took Devos a while to admit his feelings for me, but Stags like him are prideful." Kita said as she grabbed two glasses of water.

"How old are they?" Leah asked.

Kita placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"Er...I know Fell has been around for quite some time. So I really don't know his age. Devos on the other hand is about...200 years older than me? Yeah, that's it. Two Hundred. He was actually born three years after a war. I don't recall the tale, but it had something to do with an Oaken Leaf on the forehead." Kita said as she took the two glasses and brought them over to Leah.

Leah took the glass gratefully and took a sip.

"Wow...So you guys are old." Leah smiled.

"Hey, I still look like I'm in my early twenties. I say that's a plus." Kita chuckled.

"Do all shifters and changelings have that chance to stay young?" Leah asked.

"It depends on the being. We die just like everyone else. If we were to get injured in anyways that is life threatening, even with our advanced healing, we can die." She shrugged.

"So you are similar to the vamps then? Living forever?"

Kita chuckled.

"Sorry to say, but the Vamps are stuck at an age for the rest of their lives. Never progressing, never aging, always staying in the shadows. Now, Beings like us on the other hand, we can go out rain or shine, dark or light. There are pros and cons to being a shifter or changeling, but then again, there are pros and cons to being human too." She shrugged.

It was fascinating to her. There was suddenly new things about different shifters and changelings. Things that she never even dreamed about. Granted, most of her knowledge of shifters was stemmed from her legends of her tribe. She has asked some of the elder once beforehand if their tribe has ever met other shifters like her, and they didn't have an answer for her. She has alway been a bit of a history buff, and if she had the chance she would go to collage and study history and anthropology. Unfortunately, being a wolf changed everything.

"Well, what about changelings?" Leah asked.

Kita went into thought.

"Well...changelings have a different physiology than shifters. Given the fact that they were animals first, changes things. Their senses are dulled, their bodies are changed, it's a new experience for them." Kita said as she drained her glass.

"I would say that changelings would have a harder time. They have to get used to a new sense of balance, walking on two legs, and human speech. Not only that, those who have shifted into humans successfully, but couldn't get the speech down, well, they are considered lame and mute." Kita said hypothetically.

"It's the truth." a deep voice spoke out.

Leah froze in her spot as she slowly turned her head towards the stairway.

"Hey Fell. Had a nice nap?" Kita smiled as she raised an eyebrow at the figure in the shadowed stairway.

The figure stepped out into the low light and Leah's eyes widened. There was a man that reached around Sam's height, maybe even a little taller, tanned skin, and a rather attractive body. Washboard abs and corded muscles that seemed to rippled under his skin. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips. She looked up a little to see his face and blushed a little. Intense green eyes flecked with gold glimmered with mischievousness. His face was handsome too. He was definitely a foreigner. His face was strong and held a bit of wolfish-quality and he had a bit of scruff around the bottom half of his face. His hair was black and long, tied back into a ponytail with a green ribbon.

Leah felt her heart race, none of the guys in La Push could compete with this guy. No way.

"It was alright. Have you been teaching the Little _Drappa_ more about our kind?" He smiled.

His teeth was white too.

"Well, I didn't know that there were other shape shifters." Leah blurted out.

Fell chuckled as he walked forward.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about. Changelings for example." Fell said as he pointed at himself.

"Kita was just telling me about them." Leah said lightly blushing.

"Well, what better way to learn about changelings when you can ask one?" Fell said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"If anything, Fell knows a lot more about changelings than I do." Kita rolled her eyes.

"You could've asked Devos, he would have helped you out there." Fell said as he looked into the fridge and grabbed something.

"Devos isn't in the mood...he's brooding." Kita chuckled.

"I thought it was my job to brood. I'm a wolf for _Sita's_ sake! We are made for brooding!" Fell joked as he popped open a can of soda.

"I second that." Leah deadpanned.

Kita threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Wolves!" She exclaimed.

Fell chuckled as he sauntered over to the couch where Leah was at.

"So, how was your time with Kita? She didn't make you cry or anything did she?" Fell raised an eyebrow.

Leah got over her blushing a bit when she shook her head.

"No. I never realized that there were other shifters in the world. It's amazing!" Leah said honestly.

Fell chuckled before sitting at the far end of the couch she was on.

"They are well removed." Kita spoke up.

"Removed?" Leah asked.

"What she means...is that you and your pack as a whole are new to the world of Shifters. There may have been a Quileute Pack 100 years ago, but when they 'died' out supposedly, they lost their standing in the shifter world." Fell explained.

"What Fell means is this, you guys need to be reintroduced to the shifter world." Kita said smiling.

"Re-introduced? How? And why?" Leah asked.

"Well there is a hierarchy. Normal shifters, like yourself, aren't really part of the Hierarchy. But it goes like this: Knights, Counts, Viceroys, and then we get to Royalty status, Emperor. " Kita explained.

Leah was blown back once again. Why hasn't the elders talked to the pack about this?

"So this hierarchy is similar to the Vouturi, royalty perhaps?" Leah asked.

Fell chuckled at the comparison while Kita turned green.

"Ah, not exactly. The heads of the Vouturi are more like Counts. But if anything, they are more like collectors. They collect things if anything holds their interest for a long about of time." Fell explained before drinking his soda.

"They are kind of twisted for Vampires." Kita said as she shook her head.

"Huh... So how does that work?" Leah asked.

"Knights are basically what you think they are. They have jobs in the Law and military business. CIA, MI-5, FBI, those kinds of jobs. Their jobs are to make sure that shifters and changelings are safe from the normal humans. If there was an incident, they would cover it up and there would be no evidence left behind." Kita started off.

" Counts are basically like mayors. But they basically keep large groups of shifters or changelings in check. There is a Count in every country in the world. Even countries that don't have shifters or changelings, it doesn't hurt to make sure that if a group of shifters/changelings come into the country, the Count has to keep an eye on them so that they don't expose themselves." Fell spoke up finishing up his soda.

"Counts report to Viceroys. There are five of them in the world. North America, South America, Asia, Europe, Africa, and Australia. If the Counts can't handle a situation, the Viceroy come in with the Knights and takes control of things and puts it back in order." Kita said chuckling.

"I remember when my Roost was starting to stir up the pot in Australia. The Viceroy, or Vicereine that she was, came down with a bunch of knights and stuck with the Roost for about a couple of years. Turned out one of my Roost mates was trying to usurp the rotating Leaders and wanted himself crowned as a God. He was killed not too long after he was found out." Kita shook her head.

"Killed?! Couldn't you put him in jail or something?" Leah asked shocked.

She would hate for any of her packmates to be killed. They may be assholes, but at least they don't try and destroy everything in their paths, now matter how high their temper sky-rockets.

"If your Alpha were to take his pack and go up against another group of shifters and claim them as his subordinates, A herd of Deer Shifters perhaps, would you be able to stop him?" Fell asked as he looked at Leah seriously.

Leah turned to him and was about to lay into him that Sam or Jake would never do that, but the words died on her tongue when she looked into Fell's eyes. They looked dangerous at this point.

"Well…they wouldn't." She crossed her arms in defense.

"You are not a lone wolf. You have a pack. You have an alpha. and Alpha commands are rather hard to ignore." Fell said quietly.

Leah didn't have any words for that. He was right. Alpha commands are not something you can ignore. If you try, it feels like you are being beaten down. Except not by fists or fangs and claws, but by words. She hated that.

"Now, After the Viceroy, there is the Emperor. He watches over everything in the world. He's getting up there in his old age. I would say he would die in the next ten years maybe." Kita said as if the tense moment wasn't there.

The front door opened up and closed, letting in Devos as he walked over to the fire place.

"What are you talking about?" Devos asked.

"The Emperor of Shifters and Changelings." Kita said off handedly.

"Ah...The Royal highness himself." Devos drawled.

"You know of the Emperor. You've had the chance to meet him." Fell said chuckling at his friend.

"You did too, Fell. If I recall correctly, you will be next in line." Devos smirked.

"What?" Leah said as she turned to Fell.

He was glaring at Devos rather dangerously.

"I'd rather not think about that." Fell muttered.

"You are a prince then?" Leah asked surprised.

"It's not much of a title. I'm already the patron saint of lone wolves and Keeper of The Sight. I don't need any more titles." Fell snarled at Devos.

"How does that work? Are you the Emperor's son or something?" Leah asked.

"No, he isn't. Unlike human royalty that passes down from one generation to another, Shifter and Changeling Royalty are passed on during trials. Fell just happened to win a bunch of trials, what? Two hundred years ago not long after you met me?" Kita asked.

"It was after we met you." Devos spoke up.

"Wow..." Leah was stunned.

"Well, you may think that the Emperor will pass on in ten years, I bet past 20." Fell smiled.

"You are on." Kita said grinning.

"So enough about us. I want to know about you. How long have you been a shifter?" Kita smiled.

Leah was still in a bit of a shock about all this new information, that she realized that she asked a question.

"What?" Leah asked.

Kita smiled at her.

"How long have you been a shifter?" Kita asked again.

Devos and fell were particularly interested in the story as well, but did not verbally speak it. Leah leaned back into the couch and grimaced. Well, it's only fair to to get to know them as well as getting to know her. She'll keep out some information for now, she'll tell then when she was ready. As she was ready tot tall a bit of her story, she felt included. She didn't feel any animosity towards her, she wasn't reprimanded for asking questions. She felt warm. Her icy heart was starting to melt. Her bitterness was ebbing away little by little. She smiled just a little and chuckled.

"Well, if you haven't known this, then I wonder about you guys. It happened three years ago. When a girl named Bella Swan came to our neighboring county, Forks...turned out she was a magnet for trouble and the leeches over there..."

She told them bits and pieces, but they never pried or asked for more information. She'll tell them more about herself eventually. For now, as the thunderstorm went on, she reveled in the fact that she may have just made some new friends.

* * *

Seth was worried. The weather forecast was saying that the roads were closed and that there would be no school for the next three days as the thunderstorm went on. Leah had been missing since last night and he was very tempted to go out an look for her when the phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but he was relived that it was Leah calling.

She said that she was at an acquaintances place. The question is...who is this acquaintance? He never heard of Leah hanging out with people outside of the pack. Ever since she first shifted, she made a conscious effort to stay away from the normal population and refuse to socialize with a lot of people. Even so...ever since Sam imprinted on Emily, he lost the awesome sister that he had before all this shit came down. She became bitter, hard hearted and ruthless. Although, when she was in the comfort of home or in her room, she would lie there for hours or even run out to the cliffs and stay there for a while. Sometimes she would go to the gym and punch the hell out of a punching bag. He was mad too. In all honesty, if he ever imprinted, he would rather die alone than force someone to love him. He saw what happened to Leah. If he had a girlfriend and he imprinted on someone who wasn't her, well...he would get pissed.

Seth never forgave Sam for imprinting on Emily. Most of the guys in the pack say that imprinting the best thing that ever happened to them. He thinks they are full of it. He may be the younger brother, but he will protect his sister whenever he could. At least his sister is somewhere safe and warm. She looked really upset last night about Emily's upcoming pregnancy. Hell, it was supposed to be a party for actually NOT getting into battle with the Volturi. At least they were alive. Leave it to Sam to ruin it.

There was a furious knocking on the front door. Seth sighed and got up. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't Sam. He would rather stay inside then outside in the thunderstorm. He opened up the door and saw Jacob standing there in the rain shirtless with his cut off jeans.

"What the hell, Jacob? Didn't you hear the weather forecast?" Seth smirked.

"Shut up. I came here for Leah." Jacob said as he came inside.

"Leah's not here." Seth deadpanned.

"What?" Jacob asked as he pushed back his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"Where is she then?" Jacob asked.

"She's at someones house. Don't ask me who, because I don't know." Seth said shrugging.

Jacob sighed. It must be important if Jake needed to speak with her. If anything, Jake basically made Leah his Beta. Since the packs split up, temporarily, before Bella had Renessme, there has been a bit of friction between Jake and Sam. There was a sort of unspoken truce between them now, but I depends of the pack get together again. This time with Jake being the right Alpha instead of Sam. Of course, right now it was a forbidden topic at the time being. Turned out, Jake would have to fight Sam for the Alpha position. So until then, Seth and Leah were still under Sam's command. Which really sucks.

"Damn." Jake grimaced.

"Why? What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I was going to ask her if she has run into anything strange in the forest lately." Jake asked.

Seth shook his head. Usually he would be tag teaming with his sister when it comes to stuff like that, but since last night, he figured that it would do to give her some alone time.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Seth asked.

Jake grimaced.

"I came across some rather large prints in the forest before it started to pour. It wasn't human." Jake said.

"Vampire?" Seth asked.

Jake shook his head.

"No...I think...there might be other people. Like us." Jake said with curiosity glimmering in his eyes.

Seth was curious too. If there were other wolf shifters like the La Push Pack it would be interesting to learn from other packs and how they function. Then reality hit him. He struggled with the words before speaking.

"What if they are hostile?" Seth asked difficultly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. When Leah gets back, tell her about it. If there are other shifters in the country, well, I guess we'll find out." Jake said as he opene dup the door to leave again.

"Let's hope that the rain ends soon." Jake said sighing.

"Yeah...let's hope so." Seth said as he looked out in the rain, hoping that his sister is safe.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Well, seeing that tomorrow is my birthday, I thought it would be nice to post a new chapter just because it is my birthday tomorrow. The BIG 23! XD You got to see Fell in his human form, and you got to learn a bit about shifter and changeling hierarchies. Yup Fell is next in lie, but not for a long while. I;m glad you guys are enjoying my OCs Devos and Kita. I like them too. And **_FREE INTERNET COOKIES _**for **_barrelracer93 _**for correctly Guessing where Fell came from. In all technicality, This should be a cross over, but i was hesitant to even put it in the cross over section because of so little stories in **_The Sight/Fell_ **section. I love that you guys are loving this story! Remember to _**LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS PLEASE! **_They hell me with ideas and continuing on with the stories! Now on with the _**Shout Outs!:**_

_**rocklesson86: **_I always thought that imprinting was ridiculous. Why date people when you can imprint and have that one person for the rest of your life? (Sarcasm). imprinting takes away free will. I will be bringing that up in the near future.

_**apocalypse owner: **_Kita was just telling the truth. She is very biased against imprinting. And she despises it. You'll see when i get into future chapters. And yes, eventually Leah will be taking them to the Rez. DRAMA AHEAD!

**Diamondisamazeballs: **So sorry for misspelling your name, I tried. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. And as for your questions for Kita, Well, you just got that question answered in this chapter. Kita may be older than Leah, but she still had her moments. You can't be up to 3000 years old and be all wise and al knowing. Talk about mary sue to the extreme. Things are going to be fun from here on out! Thank you for your extended reviews! I love reading long ones! :D

_**TAL21: **_Alright there you go and I hope you enjoyed your chapter! Please leave your opinions and as a birthday wish from me, I would love to heard some long reviews from you! :D See you next chapter!

_**Question Time: **_If you were to rewrite Twilight, how would you pull it off?

**_KEEP ON READING AND WRTING! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Black Wolf**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Leah may have been cooped up in the cabin for the past couple of days, due to the thunderstorm that wouldn't stop, but at least she was among...friends. Friends wasn't a foreign concept to Leah. She had friends before the incident three years ago. They were most likely in college now and probably forgot about her. But here...she felt like she belonged. Kita was a bit of a spitfire, she basically became Leah's new best friend. The best thing about it was that she was like her. A female shifter. They talked about what they did before they had shifted, Kita was a young posh lady 200 years ago. Leah couldn't believe her ears when Kita said that. Currently, Kita enjoyed wearing bell bottom pants, tunics, and flip flops. With the feathers in her hair, Leah figured that Kita was a 70's girl.

"I hated wearing skirts when I was traveling. I couldn't wear breeches or trousers like the men. It was so annoying. I don't mind wearing them when we would stay in a place for a while, but when the 60's and 70's came around, I jumped the gun for pants." Kita had told her.

"I can't wear nail polish anymore. When I shift my nails are still polished, but when I run through the forest they get ruined." Leah sighed.

Leah could recall when she would go to the Seattle Mall with her friends and would buy dresses and do spa treatments. Now that she looked back at it, she kind of missed those days. But being a shifter is all about change. And now with Fell, Devos, and Kita, there was a whole new world of shifters and the languages that come along with it.

Devos was a pretty good guy once you get past his chilly exterior. Kita secretly joked that he was secretly a polar bear in disguise as a stag. But his intelligence is through the roof. He takes care of the finances and investments for the three of them. Leah caught on that Devos went to college once and graduated within two years, and got a Ph.d in Medicine and Army Medicine as well.

"Trust me, Devos is brilliant. Back in his old herd he was a healer and a storyteller. You should ask him to tell you a tale one of these days." Kita had said.

Fell was...a bit of a mystery to Leah. He obviously had power behind him. Given the fact that he was in line for being an Emperor in the shifter and changeling world says something about him. He walked with a purpose, his confidence is contagious, effecting her a bit more than she was comfortable with. But it was a nice change for her. It was like she fell into a state of happiness that she hadn't felt since before she shifted. It was never like this when she was at the Rez.

She did give her mother a call every night while the storm was going on. Sue was a bit frantic at first, but calmed down considerably when Kita decided to take the phone from her and tell her mother that she was staying at her cabin for the time being. Sue was actually quite happy about that. Leah caught the sentence that she was glad that Leah has a girl friend to hang out with. In retrospect, Leah was glad to have a friend again. A shifter friend too.

The day that the storm was ebbing away, Leah was with Kita making french toast, bacon, and coffee and herbal tea. Devos came down first, and he was dressed in black slacks, white shirt, and a white lab coat. He had a name tag that said Dr. Sheridan. His hair was tamed a bit, but it looked stylish and the rectangular glasses on his nose made him look very professional. It actually surprised Leah that he was a doctor.

"Wait, you have a job?" Leah asked.

"Of course I do. I'm not that much of a savage." Devos bit out as he drank a mug of coffee.

"I just thought that shifters like us can't get any jobs due to the fact of our obligations to the pack." Leah furrowed her brows.

"Then your pack is backwatered. How else can we have the things we need?" Devos drawled.

"Leah, the best thing about shifters and changelings like us is that we can either go for public jobs, Like Devos can, or private jobs like me and Fell." Kita said as she filled up a glass of orange juice.

"But what about Patrols?" Leah asked.

"Patrols are generally two times a week with maybe a third one thrown in." Fell said as he came downstairs. "We have lives other than searching for trouble, Little _Drappa._ If there is something that needs our attention, we swiftly take care of it." Fell said smirking.

"So what job do you do, Fell?" Leah asked.

"He works with the Supernatural Division for the CIA. Anything that deals with beings like Shifters, Changelings, _Grasht_ (Another name for vampires), though I loathe those creatures, as well as mystics." Kita smiled.

"Really? I thought humans are not supposed to know we exist?" Leah asked.

"There are certain branches of governments that work with us. We've been working with them since the 1700s. I re-apply for the job every other ten years. Gives me something to do." Fell said as he looked at the clock.

"Is that why you have a bunch of pre-paid mobile phones?" Leah asked.

"We have our own phones. But those are strictly for our jobs. The pre-paid mobiles are used for more general calls. Calling friends for instance." Fell said before lifting his hand up to cover his yawn.

"Huh, what about you Kita?" Leah asked her newfound best friend.

"I write books. Mostly about true stories of shifters and changelings. You'd be surprised how normal humans would think it's all a fantasy world. The real truth would shock them." Kita sniffed.

"What books do you write?" Leah asked.

"I go under a pen name of Rebecca Singer. I write the Secrets of the Moon series along with Tales of the World." Kita said.

"Wait...The Secrets of the Moon series? The story about a teenage heart throb who is secretly a werewolf and he falls for a clumsy new girl at his school?" Leah said astounded.

"You know, I'm almost finished with the series." Kita deadpanned.

"I didn't know you read teenage romances." Fell chuckled.

"No, my pack mates imprints read them." Leah soured.

The word 'imprint' sent grimaces and sneers all around.

"Ugh. How disgusting." Kita sniffed her nose.

"I never really understood why you guys are against imprinting." Leah asked.

It was true, She usually avoided the subject. But it would be nice to get a fresh perspective on imprinting. Especially from other Shifters and Changelings.

"Imprinting among changelings is rare, but very few do and mate for life. Should it happen, they have the choice to either make it work, or break it off. Shifters on the other hand..." Devos sneered and flared his nostrils before taking another sip of his coffee.

Kita went up to him and hugged him from the back. Leah thought it was sweet.

"What about shifters?" Leah asked.

"Shifters believe, more often than not, that imprinting is finding your soul mate. In reality, they are settling for a mate that they truly want in their life. Because they were human first, they take 'soul mates' to an extreme." Fell rolled his eyes.

"Imprinting takes away free will. You are settling for that one person you hardly know and you have this feeling that you should love them for the rest of your life. It is a scary thing. That's why I fear for the imprintees because what would happen if their imprinters were abusive? They would have no way out but to still love them. It's sickening. 'Soul mates.' Don't make me laugh. I've been courted by better men." Kita said hugging Devos' tall form.

"How does imprinting work overall? I honestly don't know too much about it and my tribe and they say it is a soul mate thing." Leah asked as she leaned on the island.

"Tch, how does it work? Imagine yourself wanting the one person for you. Someone who you want them to be to your qualifications and no one else's. A 'Perfect' spouse with 'tailored' to your personality. No arguments, no rough bumps in the road, perfect children, a perfect home life. Next thing you know, an imprintee dies and the Imprinter kills themselves leaving their children to fend for themselves. It happened a lot in the middle ages. Didn't it Fell?" Devos explained.

Leah turned to Fell and he had a stone cold face on. His eyes glittering dangerously.

"Too many shifters died. It was called 'The Great Death.' It was then the Mystics at the time had to tweak a few things about imprinting." Fell shook his head.

"Mystics?" Leah asked.

"Shamans." Kita said dancing away from Devos and going to Leah's side grinning.

"Shamans are like, the Deities of the Shifter/Changeling world. No _Grasht_ with powers or otherwise can match up to them. They had the power to tweak imprinting so that if an imprintee or imprinter dies, the only thing that they can feel for a time is emotional pain." Kita said recalling her story of the Horse Shifter who imprinted on her.

"So...it has nothing to do with the animal inside?" Leah asked.

She heard Fell chuckle. Leah learned rather quickly that hearing him chuckle or laugh made her heart beat a bit faster.

"You were human first right?" Fell asked.

"Yes. I was. But Kita said that I was born to be a Wolf warrior." Leah clarified.

"This is true. But you were born human first, Shifter Later." Fell smirked.

"Shifters are much more complicated than Changelings. Somehow we are more logical than the humans themselves." Devos said looking at the clock.

"What do humans do before they get married?" Fell asked.

"They date." Leah answered bluntly.

Fell smiled and pointed at her knowingly.

"Exactly. Dating, Courting, whatever you call it, even animals do it." Fell said shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Well...I dated my ex-fiancé before he imprinted on my cousin." Leah said, strangely feeling not sorry for herself.

She was usually bitter about talking about Sam. She still was a little, but since staying with Fell, Kita and Devos, she felt more at home and happier with them rather than with her pack back at the Rez. It was a breath of fresh air for her.

Kita spat out her tea, Devos frowned deeply, Fell looked at Leah incredulously, as if she had insulted his mother and his heritage.

"He did WHAT?!" Kita screeched.

"Yeah, It happened not to long after he proposed to me. Three months I think." Leah said drinking her tea.

"And he just gave up?" Fell asked bitterly.

"Apparently. He told me that he just couldn't love me anymore." Leah said cooly.

Leah was feeling strangely normal about this. In fact, her chest didn't hurt as much when she told them her tale of how Sam would be gone for weeks on end and then suddenly show up when her cousin visited and dumped her that very night.

"I pity the man who gave up on you." Devos said looking at the clock.

"Why?" Leah asked.

Devos turned to her with his onyx black eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"Who would turn away a She-Wolf Warrior?" Devos huffed as he finished his coffee and grabbed the keys off of a hook at the entry way of the long hall.

"I'm taking the corvette. I'll be back at the end of the week." Devos spoke off handedly before he started toward the door."

"Hey wait!" Kita shouted before taking off after him.

Leah and Fell heard a grunt and a thud of two bodies hitting the floor.

"That's adorable." Leah deadpanned before turning her attention to Fell.

"What does Devos mean by that?" Leah asked.

"She Wolf Warriors are far and few in between. Very rarely we see them in the world." Fell sighed.

"What's so special about She Wolf Warriors?" Leah said bitterly.

"You'de be surprised. Tales surrounding She-Wolf Warriors are a source of Empowerment and Strength believe it or not. There was once a She-Wolf Warrior who went by the name of Bloodfang. She was the protector of her village's women and children. When enemies came near a safe house while the men were fighting, she would shift and made the ground run red with blood." Fell said leaning onto the kitchen island.

"Really? Is there any Quileute legends that has She-Wolves?" Leah asked.

"If we can dig deep enough. I never personally met with the Quileute wolves myself. So I wouldn't know about the legends passed down." He said as he got up.

"Now, didn't you tell your mother that you were going home today?" Fell smirked at her.

"You that eager to get rid of me?" Leah asked back.

"Oh no, you are an absolute joy." He said sarcastically.

Leah laughed and smiled. She too, got up and followed Fell to the hallway to see Kita putting a scarf around Devos' neck and giving him a kiss before Leah saw a faint smile on his face. For being a strict man, Devos had a pretty damn soft spot for Kita.

"You drive safely. Those cars are metal death traps." Kita glared.

"Only because you prefer flying." Devos shot back.

"At least flying is safer than driving." She said nuzzling into his chest.

"You guys are cute." Leah crossed her arms smiling.

Devos' face went blank before clearing his throat and opening the door.

"Good bye." He spoke before going outside to the side garage.

Leah was still surprised of how relaxed she was hanging around these people. She should do it often. She thinks she won't get enough of this warmth. Leah, Fell, and Kita went outside and saw a silver corvette back out of the garage and turned to get onto a dirt road.

"I feel bad for that car. It'll get dirt all over it." Leah said flinching slightly.

"There's a road not far from here. The car will be fine." Fell said.

A companionable silence went between the three before Kita looked up at the sky.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I wanna fly." She said as she took off her shoes and walked barefoot a little ways away from the cabin.

"Wait, she's going to shift with her clothes on?" Leah asked.

"Of course. What? You haven't learned how to shift with your clothes on yet?" Fell asked.

"No, we always find a private tree to take our clothes off and tie them to our hind legs." Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me guess, if you do shift with your clothes on, they are torn to shreds?" Fell said as his eyes glimmering mischievously.

"Yup. And don't you even think about it." She glared at him.

Fell chuckled before looking back up. Leah followed his line of sight to Kita who was standing up straight and smiling. As she took a step forward, Leah saw an amazing transformation.

Feathers started to spout from her face as it became more bird-like. She grew in size as her body expanded and shrunk. Her arms were covered in feathers before growing larger and larger. The clothes that were on her suddenly melted into her skin. Her legs stretched out and turned into talons. With a flap of her wings, feathers flew everywhere.

In front of her now was a giant eagle the size of a travel bus with white and gold feathers. It's wingspan was impressive and it's tail feathers were quite long and shimmering. It's sharp blue eyes spied Leah and Fell at the porch. It hopped over and bent over. It's sharp, yellow, curved beak clicked a couple of times before Kita's voice rang out.

"So, what do you think?" She blinked at them.

"Wait...You can speak in this form?" Leah asked surprised.

"That's all you got to say about me? I'm hurt." Kita clicked and shook her head, some feathers puffing up around her breast area and the back of her head.

"She can speak in this form, because I can make it so. It's the power of The Sight. To talk to the _lera_ and _putnar_ in all their languages." Fell said sighing.

"It's quite fun really. When I spoke like this to a tribe in Africa with my wings spread out like this," Kita scuttled backward and spread her wings out. "They proclaimed I was a goddess, unfortunately the shifters there weren't so pleased that I came, but in the end things worked out." Kita spoke was she folded her wings back to her body.

Leah had a funny picture in her head about Kita being worshipped and shook her head. Kita wasn't the type to be waited on hand and foot. She preferred to do things that she can do herself.

"Well, now that the storms over, I'm going flying. See ya later! I'm catching the high winds!" She screeched before flapping her wings had and taking to the sky.

"Well, that was cool." Leah said slightly in awe.

"Kita does that. Surprisingly, she's the smallest where she came from." Fell smirked.

Leah whipped around with a look of disbelief.

"You have to be pulling my leg. She's the smallest? How big can shifters get to?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Depending on the species of the shifter and changeling. Some shifters or changelings can grow to as small as a large dog to as big as a regular plane. Although, I recall a snake shifter who grew up to 80 meters. That was terrifying. But that was back in the 1850s." Fell said smiling at some memories.

"I have to learn more. Does that mean I might grow larger too?" She asked.

Fell shook his head.

"If you want to get technical, after you finish puberty you stop growing. You might grow another foot or so, but after that, you are done." He explained.

"So how come you are freaking huge?" Leah raised an eyebrow.

Fell gave her a rather wolfish grin, but didn't speak more on the matter.

"Tell me, have you ever tried shifting while keeping a more...I believe they call it 'anthropomorphic' form?" Fell asked.

"Anthropomorphic? You mean being a furry of sorts?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

Don't look at Leah like that. The things that go through her pack mates minds are either informational, worthless, or plain creepy. Furries are in the Creepy category.

Fell shook his head chuckling.

"No. Not a 'furry'. You are a She Wolf Warrior. Have you heard on tales of wolf spirits taking more human forms, yet are still clearly beast like?" Fell asked.

Now Leah was catching on. She recalled seeing paintings and hearing tales of such things. and such in Native American museums of The Indians with a rather anthropomorphic character of certain native animals in the backgrounds. Normally Wolves, stags, and bears were commonly used. They were portrayed as standing on their hind legs with arms and opposable thumbs wielding a weapon of some sort. Either spears, knives, or bows and arrows.

"Oh, what about that? Wait...we can do that?" Leah asked suddenly feeling excited about a new aspect of shifting.

"It is very useful if you need the upper hand. Maybe I'll teach you one of these days. If you decide to come back." Fell said as he started to turn right in front of her.

He didn't explode into a mass of fur like her and her pack mates. But he gradually shifted, his clothes melding into his skin and black fur was taking place. His face turned more lupine, black fur grew everywhere, his ears disappearing and then reappearing as fluffy triangles on top of his head as he grew larger. He bent over and his front paws pounded into the ground. She could hear his bones crack and break as his body was contorting to it's new form. He shook himself out as his tail came out and gave a rather loud huff. It looked rather painful.

"Isn't that painful?" Leah asked as she stepped forward.

_"Stupid huge wolf."_ She thought looking up at the changeling.

"It feels numb as I do it. You get used to it after a while." Fell growled.

"Now, I do believe you said something about returning home today?" Fell said as he turned around.

"Yeah, I probably should change..." She winced as she fingered the rather long tank top that she had on.

Given the fact that these were Kita's clothes, she didn't want to ruin them.

"Don't worry about the clothes. Kita will probably buy more." Fell said gently.

Leah sighed and pushed her short hair back out of her face. Well, no use crying over clothes. She leaped off of the porch and exploded with a *BAMF!* The transformation was quick, painless and shreds of fabric went flying like confetti.

Fell went to the ground with barking laughter.

"What's so funny?" She snarled baring her teeth.

"I have never seen a Shifter who just explodes like that!" He choked through.

Leah didn't see what was so funny about that.

"Hey! Hasn't it happened to you before!?" She growled at him.

Fell's laugher turned to whining snickers.

"Never. Now, shall we take the short way back to you home, or the scenic route?" Fell said as he pawed up to her.

Leah looked up at him. He towered over her and she couldn't get over the fact that he was HUGE. She snook her head and sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a scenic route. Are we walking or running?" She asked.

Fell's maw opened in a feral grin.

"You'll find that running by my side will be..._enlightening_."

* * *

He wasn't joking. Leah was slightly behind him as they ran. Whatever was possessing Leah to keep on following him, she welcomed it. The rush of the wind singing in her ears, the feeling of the dirt pounding beneath her, her heart beating loud as trees pass them by. It was invigorating. She couldn't help but yip happily as she stayed on his tail. He barked back in a native tone. They were slowing down.

As they slowed to a jog, then a trot, then to a walking pace. Leah spoke up then.

"That was AMAZING! I didn't realize that running like that could feel so..." She didn't have the words for it.

As she looked over to him, her eyes connected with his. Though, his eyes have changed colors. His eyes had turned golden. Save for the right eye that has a sliver of green around his iris. She had noticed a change in his stature. He looked much more feral then his was previously three days ago.

"Your eyes!" She said surprised.

Fell turned to her and growled at her. Though not an angry one. More of a growl of inquiry. He was speaking in his native wolf-speak.

He shook his head and huffed, then looked up again. This time his eyes changed again. Bleeding back to it's emerald green with gold flecks. He seemed to lose a bit of his feral-ness, but that was it.

"Ah, forgive me, falling back to my baser self. Learning to be human over a few centuries has changed me." Fell spoke.

"Oh, so you were growling at me." Leah stated.

"Ah." Fell scoffed.

"I should teach you _V__arg_-speak. It would be beneficial for you to speak with the natives of the forest." Fell said as he followed a trail.

She followed him closely.

"So I could talk with the animals of the forest? I'd rather not be Snow White in all honestly. I don't have the voice for all the friendly animals." She mocked him.

"Don't mock me. Fortunately for you, if I teach you _Varg_-speak, you can talk with the regular wolves. There would be no way for you to speak with the other _Lera_. You would have to have The Sight for that." Fell said bumping into her.

She barked at him for that.

"What is this 'Sight', you keep talking about? Is it like a power like the vampires have?" Leah asked as she trotted along.

"Please don't make me channel Devos. Depending on who the vampire or _Grasht_ is, if they were good at something before they were turned, depending on the 'power' they have, it would amplify many times afterwards. The Sight is something that affects Changelings and _Lera_ only." Fell educated her.

"Shifters are exempt from the Sight. Why this is, I don't know. I believe it's something to do with the fact that they are Human. Human's with the Sight, are generally targeted. I should know." Fell said shaking his head before looking up at the skies.

"The Sight...it's not something that you learn. You either were blessed by _Tor_ or _Fenris_ to have it, at least that was my kind's legends. Devos believes that it is purely genetic. All the Seers (a least a few that I can name), have the Sight. But now those who have the Sight are either old as dirt, dead, or myself. Only the _varg_ can have the sight. As far as I know. " He rumbled.

Leah was hypnotized by the tone of his voice. Sometimes it would turn to a deep tremor of growls or low tones of seriousness.

"Does a Mystic have the Sight?" Leah asked remembering Kita speaking of them earlier.

"Mystics are not changelings. Nor are they Shifters. I believe you can liken them to witches, although that term is insulting to them. They are more like shamans. Doesn't your tribe have a shaman?" Fell asked.

Leah had to think for a moment.

"I think we had one. But she died of old age before I was born. So if we did, they are dead." Leah said remembering something about her Mother telling her about the stories the shaman woman would tell.

"Ah, how unfortunate." Fell said as his ears perked up.

"I do believe that we are near your reservation." Fell said as he trotted forward.

Leah had to keep up with his speed of walking. Him being larger than her means that he has a bigger gait and longer stride.

"Slow down Paul Bunyan, geez!" She complained.

"Sorry, Littles _Drappa_. It's not my fault for you being so small." He heckled back.

She glared at him and lifted her mouth into a snarl. Fell just laughed at her. They followed a road that Leah recognize as one of the trails that her pack brothers used to patrol. she took the lead by walking ahead of Fell to take a different trail that would lead to her home which was, surprise surprise, near the forest. Out of all the houses that most of the pack lives in, Leah's home was the closest to the forest. Which annoyed her only slightly because her house is normally the place where the pack would met up at.

"So...you never told me much about the sight. What does it do?" She asked as they drew nearer to her home.

"The Sight isn't easy to explain. Even as it's keeper. It is old and it is new at the same time. One of the most interesting things the Sight is seeing the past, present and future." Fell said as they walked through a small stream.

"You can see the future?" Leah asked in surprise.

She thought of the vampire Alice who can see the future. She wondered how the Sight and the pixie vampire's power differ.

"In a sense. Maybe I'll show you how I do it sometime." Fell said as he gave her a smirk.

How he can give her a smirk while being a wolf is beyond her. As they came closer to her home, Leah felt a sense of dread and a bit of sadness. She honestly didn't want to come home. It was so nice to be around Fell, Kita, and Devos. They were like a soothing balm to the painful routine in her life. She would have to visit them again.

The house she grew up in was in view. It was a nice looking house. It was two stories with a small kitchen, large living room, a basement and 4 bedrooms. The outside was blue with white accents. But the paint was peeling. Leah kept in mind that she should change the color with her mother's permission. The two wolves were still hidden by the foliage. Leah shifted from paw to paw, wondering if she should leave Fell here with so much as a 'See you later'.

"I can come back again, right?" She blurted out to him as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her and his eyes held her gaze for a moment. That moment felt longer to her. Hours even. She could stare in his eyes for a long time if she chose to. A rumbling growl rang through her ears.

"You are more than welcome to come and visit again. I think Kita is excited to have you around." He said as he sat down.

"What, you don't like my cheery disposition at the cabin?" Leah said lifting her nose on the air pompously.

Fell gave a rumbling chuckle.

"Ah, Littile _Drappa_, it was very pleasing to have your company there. I especially enjoyed it." Fell spoke.

"So how does two days from now sound? " Leah asked slightly flustered.

She would have asked to visit tomorrow, but most likely she would be put on patrol due to her disappearance. That and she didn't want her pack brothers to know about them. Call her selfish, but she didn't want Fell and the others to be distant from her. What if they believed her pack mates over her about everything?

"Sounds perfect." Fell said as he nuzzled her ears.

If she was human she would be blushing from head to toe. Fell stood up and began to turn away.

"Wait, don't you want to come inside?" She asked awkwardly.

"As much as I would love to accept the invitation, I'll have to decline." Fell said gently.

Leah felt her ears droop down in rejection.

"I'll come over sometime. You have my word." Fell growled.

"Okay. If you break it I'll take you down." She said fiercely.

Fell chuckled.

"I highly doubt you would win a fight against me, though you are welcome to try." He grinned at her.

Leah snorted at his words.

"I will. I'll see you later then?" She asked.

"Of course." Fell said nodding.

"Right...bye." She said shortly and padded away from him heading to her back door.

She managed to get to the back porch before looking back to see if Fell was still there in the foliage. It was as if he was never there. She felt a little disappointed. But she didn't feel that way for long. She was going to visit again in two days. She was looking forward to it. Although she wasn't looking forward to seeing her pack mates.

She walked up to the back door and scratched at it. She didn't want her brother or her mother to see her naked without clothes. Eventually someone opened the door.

_"Damn it."_ Leah thought.

It was Sam. Joy.

"Where have you been?" He glared down at her.

She looked back at him passively and entered the house, pushing him out of the way. Multiple scents entered her nose.

_"Double damn it."_

She should have stayed with Fell. Or at least demanded him to come in with her. She carefully padded her way through the kitchen, trying not to scratch the wooden floors, her mother saw her.

"Leah! You are home!" Her mother came over to her.

If there was one thing that many people say, Leah looks like her mother. Although Leah would beg to differ. But she was flattered that she took after her mother. Her mother was beautiful after all.

Leah shuffled a little in the small kitchen as she towered over her mother. Sue reached out and petted her muzzle.

"I'm so glad that you were not caught in the storm. I'm glad you stayed with a friend for the while. I just wished you told me earlier." Sue chided gently.

Leah only gave a slight whine and rolled her eyes.

"Now don't you roll your eyes at me young lady, go to your room and get dressed. I assume the pack is here for some sort of meeting." Sue said as she shooed her daughter away with a smile.

Leah snorted and padded away. After sucking herself in to get through the small doorway, she entered the living room. Both Packmates and their imprints were here. All eyes turned to her and she glared at every single one of them. She felt oppressed by those who have imprints. Lucky them. They didn't have to go through he pain of being a monster and the only She-Wolf in this tribe. She felt herself falling back into her usual bitterness when Kita's voice came to her loud and clear.

_"Imprinting takes away free will."_ She heard the voice echo through her mind.

She snorted and ignored the comments aimed at her as she passed by them. She didn't care anymore about them. She found the stairs the lead up to her room and trotted her way up. As she reached her room, thankfully the doorway was open, she entered and closed it with her hind leg before she shifted back into her human form.

She quickly went to her dresser to find a pair of short jean shorts and a red tee-shirt, as well as bra and panties. She left out the shoes and got dressed as fast as she could. She turned to her vanity mirror and noticed that her hair grew a little bit. No doubt that Sam would want her to cut it...but she didn't want to. So she won't. She brushed her hair out and smirked at the mirror. She wasn't going to take anything lying down. If the pack or Sam wanted to know where she was at, too damn bad. They can mind their own business. She could only hope that they won't poke around her mind when they shift for patrol. She'll just have to run through annoying songs again.

She looked out the window temporarily and wondered where Fell ran off to. She would have to ask when she goes and visits again...if she can get away from here.

* * *

_"Fear it, Wolf. Fear death by water."_ The large stream taunted him as he came close to it.

Fell shivered a bit. There was nothing a wolf feared more than death by water. It was believed that if a wolf died in water, the souls would stay int he waters lost forever. Old Legends. Although he wasn't much of a wolf anymore, a Changeling at that, he shouldn't be afraid of it. Memories flashed though his mind.

Breaking through ice.

The cold shocking his system.

Falling...

He shook himself out and sighed. It has been centuries. That journey has been done and he moved on to many other things.

He looked down at the waters that were moving by. He could clearly see his reflection in the waters. As he did so, he reelection was replaced by images.

A grey, almost silver, pelted She Wolf was running through the forest with renowned glee. Nothing was stopping her. The images focused on the wolf for a few minutes before it started to melt into the young woman, Leah Clearwater.

He hadn't seen a She-Wolf since Bloodfang back in the 1600s. She was a Cherokee Indian with a strong sense of justice and a warrior's heart. Sure there were She-Wolf changelings, but She-Wolf _Shifters_? In any case they were considered a dying breed. To find Leah Clearwater in the forest, he was ecstatic that he found a She-Wolf Shifter. What he wasn't ecstatic about was the fact that she seemed to bounce around in emotions (which is normal for shifters) but she was still locked up tight. He respected her privacy. But he knew that there were things that kept everyone at a distance from her.

When he saw a silver-grey pelt in the woods that night, he was sure that the light was playing tricks on him. But it wasn't no wolf could be that large. It had to be a shifter. And he was right. Leah was a spitfire. She was sarcastic and witty, and her surface personality was a bit prickly, but he thinks over time he might see her true personality get out. When he was trying to get the young woman to open up, she was portraying a bitterness that he could taste on his tongue. Kita, with her social-butterfly skills, brought out Leah from a cocoon that made her from guest to friend.

He was glad to have met her and he hoped that he would get to know her more. There was something about Leah Clearwater that he couldn't place his paw on. She was a _Drappa_. An Alpha Female. Naturally born Alpha females are hard to come by and it is usually fighting through dominance trials within packs. When it comes to Alpha females, they would assert their dominance over the females of the pack.

She had said something about two Alphas in her pack that has yet to fight for dominance. There has to be only one alpha. Remembering how his father taught him one of the days through their travels, he taught Fell that for every _Dragga_, an alpha male, there was a_ Drappa_. From what it seems like, the two alphas in Leah's pack had already imprinted.

He growled at the waters and splashed his paw into the stream, breaking the visions of the young woman. Imprinting was never a problem for him. Perhaps it was his strange nature that prevented imprinting. Which he thanked_ Fenris_ for. He had seen how imprinting has ruined lives. Kita and Devos for example. When Kita was imprinted on by that Horse Shifter in China, It took everything Fell had to do to keep Devos at bay. Devos was a proud Changeling. He prided himself of the control of human emotions. Although, Kita was lucky. She and the Horse broke the imprinting as soon as possible. They were lucky that there were no repercussions. Devos had imprinted on a Doe Changeling about 25 years ago, but again, luck was on their side as they broke the imprint as well. Thank the Mystics that they never had to imprint again.

For a _Dragga_ to lead a pack, there has to be a _Drappa_. Leah had clearly shown that she was a _Drappa_. If it wasn't for her 'alphas' imprinting, she would have been at their side ruling along and helping out with the pack. But from what Leah had spoken to him about her pack, she was a _Sikla_. An Omega. He sneered at the term. No She-Wolf Warrior like Leah Clearwater should be demeaned to such a term. It was clear that she has leadership qualities. As well as a talent for speed. Not even the most valiant of Shifters could catch up with him. Devos was a changeling like himself and even he had a hard time catching up with him.

He looked into the waters again and he whined. In the reflection was not himself, but a snow white wolf with a sleek muzzle and bright golden eyes staring back at him.

"Larka." He whined as he moved closer to the waters.

"Hello Fell." She seemed to smile back.

"Haven't seemed to move on just yet, I take it." Fell inquired.

The white she-wolf shook her head.

"I don't see a need just yet, Brother. Besides, I enjoy bugging you every chance I get." She yipped.

Larka was his twin sister. She had died when they were just three years old. She was a strong she-wolf and she was the first to have The Sight before he was graced with it when she died. She had died to protect _Varg_ and _Lera_ kind as well as Man from Morgra...his dark aunt. Even now, the memories haunt him, no matter how hard he tries to forget.

"Hmph. Why are you here now, Sister?" He asked.

Larka's eyes dimmed only slightly before she spoke up.

"I wanted to see you. How are things? Are Kita and Devos mated yet?" She asked/

She always have questions for him. This was one of the upsides of having the Sight. He could see the spirits of the dead. Surprisingly, he didn't mind that so much. Seeing spirits helped him with his job in the Supernatural Division. It gave him more purpose now, than it did all those centuries ago.

"Fine. We are in Washington right now. It's been a while since I last was here, but things are fine." He spoke into the rippling waters.

He told her of the She-Wolf warrior shifter and how he came across her. He managed to get to know her and enjoyed her company. He was actually hoping that she would come again and visit.

"She sounds wonderful. I wonder why she's a _sikla_ when she should by all rights be a _Drappa_?" She asked.

Just because the spirits of souls are dead doesn't mean they knew everything.

He spoke to her about the imprintings and how they have been working in her pack, even telling her a bit about Leah and her ex-fiance. Larka snarled at the information that he had given her.

"How tragic! If that had ever happened to Father and Mother, Mother would rip out his throat. But she seems strong indeed. She hide behind some lies, but she has her reasons. This...Leah Clearwater is interesting. Her last name I especially like." Her form rippled again.

"Yes. Her name reminds me of the crystal smooth waters of the lake we had once visited. Remember that?" He asked.

"Of course, I do." Larka smiled at him.

Fell's ears twitched as he heard something deep in the forest.

"You look like you want to be busy, Brother. I'll leave you be. I hope to see you again." Larka spoke.

"Same. Goodbye Larka." He growled a little.

"May _Tor_ and _Fenris_ smile upon you, Brother." She nodded goodbye and her visage disappeared, leaving him staring at his own reflection.

He stood up and turned towards the forest. It was unnaturally quiet. His muzzle curled into a snarl and he took off running. Something was in his forest. Something strange.

Something...dangerous.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_I would have posted earlier, but I have been up since five AM and i haven't stopped working. UGH! But hey, that is life. At least I posted. I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter because Leah and Fell got to know each other more. It was adorable. And you got to hear from Fell's side, even if it's short. You got to mer his sister too. She is a big importance to the story line and thing safe going to get interesting. Leah's disappearance is going to backlash against her and Sam is going to be a dick. Momma Clearwater to the RESCUE!In some stories, Sue Clearwater is completely against Leah and I didn't want that for her. I want Leah to go to her mother when things get tough. As well as being the mom who embarrasses her in private as well. XD **_PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS PLEASE! _**I love hearing from you guys and your reviews help me with ideas for continuing the story! Onto the _**Shout **_**_Outs!:_**

**_readeramy45: _** Sneak peaks are awesome. And Yes, Sam's going to get his butt kicked. XD

_**Telia: **_I do sneak peaks mainly because I want the reader to enjoy how my thought process goes and how things are going into the story. That and it gets readers pumped up for the next chapter. I love hearing front hey how awesome it is to hear from them that they can't wait to devour the next chapter. So I do it. If you don't like it, that's fine. I'm not making you read it if you don't want to, it's just something i like doing. Thank you for reviewing! :)

_**rocklesson86: **_Yes. I have decided that Fell, Kita, and Devos get jobs to support themselves. I constantly wonder if the Pack has jobs and when I found out they didn't i was like, "Well how can they support themselves?", trust me, living off your parents isn't easy when you are older. So I'm going to hit some nerves here for the pack.

_**Beauty Eclipsed: **_The plot is intricate and simple at the same time. Nothing too drastic, and it won't slow my other stories as well. This is just a simple story of Leah getting that happy ending. She really deserves one.

_**TAL21: **_That's it for the _**shout outs. **_ I hope you guys enjoyed this telling on a chapter and i hope that you guy will leave awesome reviews! I hope you have a chance to read my other stories too! Especially my one-shots! Enjoy this chapter and I'm off to work on _**BATBION! **_See you in the next chapter! :D

_**Question Time!: **_What is your overall opinion of Fan Fiction and why do you enjoy writing/reading it?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Black Wolf**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Leah was in a foul mood. She was pissed off. Yesterday didn't exactly go swimmingly when the pack (and their damn imprints, Save for Embry and herself.) were at her home. Of course, she stayed by the stairs as the meeting went on. Sam was saying things about how he was upping the patrols per day (this especially made her mad), and how there is going to be three new wolves in the pack. Joy. Make the pack larger why don't we? Then Sam decided to be a jackass and put her on the spot asking why she hasn't been on the Rez for the past three days. She just smiled at him cruelly.

_"Oh, I decided to got out for a while. I lost track of time and I decided to stay at a friend's house since it was raining so badly outside. Sorry if I didn't let you guys know."_

She knew her retort pissed off Sam. She could feel it. She honestly couldn't give a shit. She was thankful that Seth kept his mouth shut. He gave her a look that said, _'We'll talk later."_ She wasn't really looking forward to it. She had noticed that Jacob wasn't there. He was most likely at the Cullens.

Not long after the meeting was adjourned, Sam confronted her. Usually she would feel the pain of her heart breaking all over again whenever she was in sight of Sam...now, she did't care. The only thing that haunted her mind was Golden Flecked Emerald eyes. Sam could suck it for all she cared. He basically told her that she would be off of patrol duty until she showed a bit more respect toward him. She glared at him and nodded submissively. She hated Sam being the alpha. Jacob should man up soon and take his place. She was really getting tired of this shit.

She was cleaning the dishes with a vengeance when her mother walked in. Sue was quite worried about what happened between Sam and her last night. But Sue also noticed that Leah was...different somehow. Leah hardly cleans the house as chores unless it was needed. Sue does a pretty good upkeep on it, but when Leah is mad, she is a furious cleaner. Sue noticed that the floors were mopped, swept, vacuumed, everything was dusted, and shining. She hadn't even checked the bathrooms yet, though she has an idea that Leah cleaned out everything.

"Honey?" Sue asked a she walked over to her daughter.

"What?" She snarled before her strength for the better of her and broke a plate in her hands.

"Damn it." Leah said exasperated before taking out the broken plate and tossed it into the trash.

It was an ugly plate anyways. It was from Sue's sister in law, Danna. She was slightly touched in the head.

"You are mad." Sue stated.

"Yeah..and?" Leah snarked as she cleaned a utensil.

"Was it because of the meeting yesterday? Or was it because of Sam?" Sue asked.

Sue wasn't stupid. She knew the tension between Sam and Leah. Ever since Sam imprinted on Emily, it was like the happiness was sucked out of the Clearwater home. Harry was planning on going against tradition and tell Leah and Seth about what has been happening in the Rez. About the wolf spirits coming back to protect the land from the cold ones, when Leah and Seth shifted in front of them. She could still see it in her daughter's eyes that she still blames herself for his heart attack.

Sue also has that muted anger when Leah came home in tears telling her that Sam dumped her for Emily. Sam had come three months before hand and asked Harry and her for their blessings. They believed that Leah and Sam would have a happy marriage like them. But it wasn't meant to be. Not after the..._imprinting_. Sue noticed that Leah stopped cleaning the dishes and noticed the calm look on her daughter's face. She knew that Leah was stronger than she looked.

"Honestly mom...I don't give a damn about Sam anymore. I just wish Jacob would man up and take his place already." Leah said as she looked at her mom.

Sue noticed something different about her daughter. The cold burning anger of being a wolf was gone. Her eyes were...brighter somehow and her posture was straight and proud. Sue smiled gently at her daughter.

"I can see why. Sam may be alpha for now, Let Jacob grow a little bit more before he takes over." Sue spoke.

"Hopefully sooner than later." Sue saw the spark of defiance in her daughter's eyes.

"Mom...I want to go to College." She said as she took off the rubber gloves on her hands to wiggle them out.

Sue stood stock still. College? Her baby girl wanted to go to College? Leaving the Reservation behind? At first, she felt herself not wanting her baby girl leave the house, but the notion of Leah leaving made her think.

_"Harry would have wanted her to do greater things."_ She thought.

She smiled.

"That's great Leah!" Sue smiled brightly.

Leah was taken aback by her mothers exuberance.

"What...you want me to go?" Leah asked.

"Leah, when have I ever stopped you from doing what you want to do? I think this would be a great opportunity for you. You can meet new people, get a well paid job, make friends..."Sue trailed off before remembering about the call a couple days back.

"Speaking of friends, Kit, I believe?" Sue asked.

"Kita. Mom. Her name is Kita." Leah said smiling.

Sue hasn't seen a genuine smile from leah for the longest time.

"Yeah, you never told me you had other friends." Sue said gently.

"Well, that's because I just met Kita three days ago... we hit it off really well." Leah said as she quickly went back to work on the dishes.

"She sound like a nice girl. You should invite her over." Sue said standing by leah with a dry dishtowel.

Leah handed Sue a plate, and Sue dried it then placed it into the cupboards.

"I should. I'm pretty much off patrol for the next two weeks because I 'disappeared'." Leah said bitterly.

"What?" Sue said looking at Leah incredulously.

Now this shouldn't surprise Sue very much, but the animosity between Leah and Sam has been building for two years. But this is ridiculous. Sue couldn't blame her daughter for getting caught in the storm. It had been the worst since she was a girl.

"Yeah…well, on the bright side, I want to go to college." Leah said as she looked up at her mother.

"There's nothing else for me here, Mom...I can't live like this anymore. Tell you the truth, I like being a bad-ass wolf. But I want to do something with my life." She smiled at her mom.

Sue rolled her eyes at Leah's use of language. But she could see the determination in her daughter's eyes. The same determination two years ago before everything changed. She could see her daughter somehow reverting back to the headstrong girl she had before she became a wolf. Something must've happened to Leah when she was at her friend's place. She would have to thank whoever helped her.

"Then you go ahead and do it, Leah." Sue said as she cupped her daughter's cheek.

"You have so much potential. I would hate to see it wasted here." Sue said honestly.

Leah beamed at her mother and hugged her with still wet hands. Sue hugged back with a slight shine to her eyes. All she wanted was her daughter's happiness. That was all she wanted for her.

The moment was broken by a sharp rapping on the door. Sue let go and smiled before leaving the kitchen to answer it. She opened the door and saw a blond haired young woman with feathers tied into her long hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light green sundress with yellow and pink flowers embroidered onto it. She wore what looked like roman sandals on her feet. She smiled at Sue.

"Hi! I'm Kita, is Leah here?" She asked.

"You're Kita." Sue smiled at her.

"Come in! Leah was just finishing up the dishes." Sue said as she let the young woman into the house.

"Leah! Your friend is here!" Sue called to her daughter.

The two woman heard the padding of feet and Leah poked her head out of the kitchen. Sue swore her eyes lit up the room with happiness.

"Kita! What are you doing here? How did you get my address?" Leah asked.

"Well, I had a bird's eye view of the rez and I just took a wild guess." Kita winked at Leah.

Sue believed that her daughter would be just fine.

* * *

The two young woman were shooed away when Leah wanted to finish up the kitchen, but her mother wouldn't have it.

They were up in Leah's room on her bed chatting.

"You lied to my mom didn't you?" Leah pointed out.

Kita shrugged unashamed.

"Well, I'm not telling the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either." She smiled at her.

"How did you find my house? Did Fell tell you?" She asked.

"Told me? He showed me. Part of his Sight...thingy." She waved her hands in a circular motion.

"He could use the sight to look through the eyes of the fowls of the air. I'm a Great Eagle, so it's a bit of a bond that we have. He looks through my eyes and I look through his. It's weird but pretty neat at the same time." She explained.

"He told me that he could see the future too." Leah said with curiosity.

Kita had a look of surprise on her face.

"Well, he can. He doesn't do it often. Don't ask me why he doesn't do it, he's just mysterious like that." Kita smiled.

"He's definitely mysterious alright." Leah muttered.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Kita asked.

Leah stared blankly at Kita. Was she serious?

"Well, we usually have a bonfire every week on Saturdays. We go cliff-diving...I think my pack is doing it on saturday before the bonfire. We patrol." Leah said trying to think of way that she usually spent her time.

"I meant something outside outside of the Rez." Kita asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..." Leah said shortly.

She frowned and wondered what there is to do. Besides going to Seattle for shopping and such, there really isn't too much to do. Other than Shifting and running along the abandoned trails.

"We should go shopping." Kita said suddenly.

"What?" Leah turned to her friend.

Kita got up and went over to Leah's closet and looked through her clothes. Most of them she hadn't wore since she graduated high school. Most of the clothes she wears now are easy to take off and easy to replace after shifting.

"Leah, when was the last time you had a girl's day out?" She asked as she turned back to her.

Leah honestly couldn't remember when she had gone out. It would have to be when Emily came up to visit and they went to the town over to pick up magazines and get a mani-pedi in celebration for Leah's engagement to Sam. Too bad all of that hard work was wasted all because of Imprinting.

"You know...It has been a while." Leah said thoughtfully.

"Well then, Leah Clearwater, would you do me the honor of coming with me today of going shopping for amazing clothes, and getting a spa day taken care of with me?" Kita smiled brightly.

Leah couldn't help but feel a burn behind her eyes. Just three days ago, she believed that she would die a bitter harpy bitch with no friends, no boyfriend/imprint/husband, and destined to be an omega forever. Then everything changed when Fell came into her life, introduced her to Kita and Devos, Kita literally pushed her way into Leah's heart of friendship and she wasn't going to let that go.

"You know what...What the hell. I'm on Probation for two weeks of no patrol. I can think of better things to do with my time than sitting around doing nothing. And a Spa day sounds like heaven." Leah's voice cracked slightly.

She wasn't going to cry. She was going to have fun with Kita and she will damn well enjoy it.

"Perfect! I've already had a hotel room set up in Seattle, we'll stay there overnight, and we'll come back to the cabin tomorrow. How does that sound?" Kita asked.

Leah at this point believed that Kita was a savior to her insanity. She stood up and put out her hand.

"You are on." She smiled.

Kita took her hand and shook it.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." She smiled.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sue was more than okay with Leah going out with Kita to head up to Seattle. In fact, Sue practically pushed the two young woman out of the house and into the Jeep that Kita drove. (Even though she didn't like driving that much.)

"You have a great time Leah. I'll see you later! Call me when you get to the hotel okay?" Sue said before waving the girls off.

It was the best. Day. Ever.

Leah wanted to buy her own clothes, but Kita told her that it was all on her.

"Just get some clothes that you like and I'll pay. My treat." Kita said as she pulled out a rather cute green crop top.

Leah didn't go for the girly stuff that Kita went for. She went for the clothes that she felt much more comfortable with. With Kita's opinion on which ones to get, Leah found form fitting pairs of jeans, both short and long, denim and khaki, she found some rather kick ass tan military style boots that she fell in love with, and shirts and tanks that complemented her skin tone quite nicely.

Kita managed to coax her into getting a couple of dresses, one was white and the other a blood red, and they went to the spa afterwards.

It was Heaven to her. She was a bit hesitant at first but after soaking in a salt bath for 30 minutes, then into a mud bath for one hour, and a seaweed wrap, she realized that it was the best day ever. The spa attendants focused quite a bit on Leah's 'rough spots'. Her feet, elbow, knees and hands, which had calluses. She couldn't remember the last time her feet and legs was so smooth and free of dirt. Kita called it the Princess treatment. Her hair was taken care of (she couldn't remember the last time it was this smooth) And it looked longer now that they gave it a nice hot oil treatment, her eyebrows smoothed out and plucked, her nails cleaned and polished, and the best thing ever at the end was having a massage by a very handsome massage therapist. Apparently, Leah had plenty of tight spots along her back, arms and legs. She had never felt so relaxed.

"Kita, I owe you big for this." Leah moaned over to the next bedtable over where Kita was with her own Massage therapist.

"Oh no, you deserved something like this. And I do too. I try to make it a habit to go here every month. It helps with a lot of things. Anger, fear, and the fact that..." Kita paused to make a breathy moan. "That it's just so damn relaxing." Kita said to her with a smile.

Leah smiled back and had to agree. She could even feel her inner wolf whine and (purr?) at the knots being loosened and warmed.

"So I know that Devos is here in Seattle. Are you going to visit him?" Leah asked.

"No. He's busy at the Hospital. He's more of a consultant than a surgeon or a regular doctor, but he basically get called to work every other week." Kita said before she have another moan of contentment.

Leah hummed as the Massage Therapist rubbed out a particularly tight knot of muscles around the base of her spine.

"Don't you miss him when he leaves for work?" Leah asked.

Even if imprinting wasn't involved in their relationship, how do shifters choose who to be with?

"I do, but what sane woman doesn't when the man goes to work. In all honestly, when he applied for a job at the hospital, I thought he went crazy. He's not much of a people person, but..." She paused. "That's what makes him different." She winked at Leah.

Leah caught the implication. She was about to ask another question when a pressure went down on her middle back. She was just gong to take a nap now. That sounds nice.

* * *

After their spa day, they went straight to a cafe that Kita recommended. They had the best pastrami sandwiches in Seattle. And a drink called IronPort with seemed like a mix between root beer and cream soda. It was delicious.

"No way. He did that?" Leah asked with eyes wide.

"It was hilarious. I would have died laughing if I could, but I didn't want to hurt his little pride, you see." Kita giggled.

"It sounds so romantic and cheesy at the same time. I didn't think Devos would have it in him, given his disposition." Leah chuckled.

"Devos may not be all that romantic, but he makes up for it in spades." Kita wiggled her eyebrows.

Leah tried holding back a snort but it came out.

"How does that work though? Shifters and changeling relationships I mean." Leah asked before taking a bite out of her roast beef sandwich.

"It's the same as any relationship. One is more animal than the other. Even in their human skin, they still have their basic instincts. Being animal first." Kita said drinking her own ironport.

"How are changelings so different from us? If they can shift into humans, they can integrate into human society easily right?" She asked.

Kita scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Not really. When an animal, take a wolf for example, changes into a human they are still very much feral and they are confused, scared, and alone when they first shift." Kita said leaning forward.

"The thing is, changelings were everywhere in history. You've heard of the story Red Riding Hood right?" Kita said taking a bite out of her cookie desert that she ordered.

"Yeah, It's a Grimm Fairy Tale right?" Leah tried to clarify.

"It was based on a true story." Kita smirked.

Leah could only have a confused look on her face before looking up with a look of 'You have got to be shitting me'. Kita only shook her head.

"I'm not pulling your leg. The wolf in the story was an actual changeling." Kita said taking another bite.

"So is the story true then? The wolf took Red Riding Hood's Grandmother's place then?" Leah asked.

"Well, that part was greatly exaggerated. The Lumberjack was actually a hunter looking for a wolf to stuff as a trophy. Red Riding Hood, whose name was Arella by the way, was actually a Knight. A shifter." Kita smiled.

Leah was blown back.

"Well, I'll never read Red Riding hood the same way again." Leah said smiling a little.

"Well, The Wolf, who took on the name Bram, went to Arella and asked for sanctuary. He was a 'newly born' changeling. He was only 2 at the time." Kita paused in her speech when Leah gave her a confused look.

"In wolf years, 2 is like 12 years old. Barely an adolescent. Anyways, he went to Arella to help him get used to a new kind of life as a changeling." Kita said as she finished off her desert.

"How do you know if someone is a changeling or not?" Leah asked.

Kita paused in her movements and looked at Leah critically.

"Well, How do you tell if someone is a Shifter or not?" Kita asked rhetorically.

Leah was slightly stumped.

"Temperature?" She questioned.

"In a way. Shifters run a bit hotter than the normal human. Changelings also have a temperature, but theirs is lower. Shifters run at about 100 degrees, while Changelings on the other hand, run a bit cooler. 96 degrees. Not at all surprising, given the fact that they have to compensate shifting from Animal to human." Kita said leaning back in her chair.

"Changelings have more animalistic traits than Shifters. You can always tell if someone is a changeling if they have specific traits of their animal. Fell is a wolf. He will always be a wolf. He will have wolf characteristics. Same as Devos. He has Stag characteristics." Kita said before a waiter came up and refilled her glass of water.

"What kind of characteristics?" Leah asked.

"You are a Shifter right? Even in your Wolf form, you will always be human. You are not an animal. Yes. You have a wolf spirit inside you, something that all shifters have, animal spirits, but you don't act on those instincts because you are not an animal. Sure you might be able to access certain parts of your wolf self, your increased speed, fast metabolism, strength, and the like, but you can never be a 'true' animal." Kita explained.

"So, being a shifter is more of a superhuman thing then?" She asked.

"In a sense. I have better eyesight, i'm lighter than I look, and I have bird like tendencies." Kita shook her head out, making her feathered hair flare out a bit.

"But In all sense and purpose, I am a human." Kita said smiling.

Leah bit her lip and lowered her voice.

"Can you have children?" She asked lowly.

Kita looked at Leah incredulously.

"Children? Of course I can have children. All shifter Females can have children." Kita said looking at Leah curiously.

"Why?" Kita asked.

"Because...I haven't had my period since I first shifted." She said looking ashamed.

"Well that's normal." Kita said taking a drink of water.

"What? How is that normal?" Leah asked surprised.

"Well, remember that I told you that you are human first shifter later?" Kita asked and saw Leah nod her head.

"Well it's after you shift for the first time that your shifted body compensates for your regular biological functions. The reason why you don't have your period anymore is because your body exchanged it for something else entirely. To your animal side of course. " Kita smirked mischievously, as if she had a dirty rotten secret.

Leah wasn't stupid, but the moment Kita smirked at her was when it finally clicked.

"You mean…" Leah paled significantly in horror.

"Yup." Kita chuckled.

"So…I go into…_**Heat**_ instead? That's…that's" Leah said horrified.

"Barbaric? Animalistic? Not human? Hate to break it to ya, sister, the moment we shift is the moment we have a part of ourselves that are animals." Kita said sympathetically.

"On the upside, You are very young by Wolf standards. You said you shifted two years ago? You have about another year or two before you mature and actually go into heat." Kita said as she flagged down the waiter so that she could pay for the food.

Leah's eyebrow twitched and she finished off her sandwich with great haste.

"So…I can have children." Leah said after pregnant pause before they have to leave the cafe.

They walked down the street to where their hotel is.

"Yes. You'll just have them the unconventional way. Heat isn't something to be ashamed about. It just means that your body wants children. Like a period." Kita chuckled.

"Have you gone through it?" Leah asked.

"Yes. In my roost, we go through breeding seasons, which is every fall. Of course, my parents wanted me betrothed, but that didn't happen. But being in heat is something completely different from having a period…you actually get more bitchy and hormonal than your regular period." Kita chuckled as she waved her hand off the subject.

Leah couldn't believe it. She still couldn't believe it. She felt a strange warmth in her heart. She could have CHILDREN. She always had dreams of having cute little kids with bright eyes of wonder and calling her mommy. She wanted to be a mother before everything went to pot. That dream was shattered and she picked up the pieces, put it into a box and hid it away in the darkest recesses of her mind. But Kita gave her hope.

"Thank you." Leah said her eyes burning a little.

"Why?" Kita asked curiously as they stopped in front of the hotel doors.

"For telling me that I can have children. I thought that since I was a female shifter, i couldn't have them." Leah said breaking into a smile.

"Well, You have a lot to think about then. You did say you want to go to collage right? Well, do you want to look at some prospects? I have my laptop in our room?" Kita asked switching the subject.

Leah broke out of the daydream of her own children before her mind cleared. She did say she wanted to go to collage. She wanted to do something with her life before settling down. And from what Kita told her, she had a long, long way to go.

* * *

"I don't know." Seth said trying his _damnedest_ not to sneer at his so called alpha.

Sam was mad. He popped over to the Clearwater's house to speak with Leah and her probation on the Rez only for Sue to coldly tell him with freezing anger in her eyes that Leah left to be with friends for today and tomorrow in Seattle. Then she slammed the door in his face.

"You should know, you are her brother." Sam glared at Seth.

"I am not my sister's keeper. She knows how to take care of herself and if she wants to leave the rez, she can leave the rez, there's no rules to stop us from doing that." Seth said logically.

Sam had been irritable with Leah's disappearance. After the announcement with Emily's pregnancy and upcoming wedding for them, Sam seemed…different. Sure he was the same leader with his same personality, but his attitude towards Leah was starting to grate on Seth's nerves. He didn't know why Sam was so angry with Leah. Maybe it was best that Leah stayed away from the Rez for now. He silently thanked God up there that Leah has some friends outside the Rez. She really needed them.

"Fine. When she gets home, tell me. I want a word with her." Sam commanded.

Seth could feel the weight of the words on his chest. It was an order. And Seth had no choice but to follow them.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth.

Sam nodded in understanding and went to a small group of their pack mates and jumped into the conversation with them.

Seth felt someone stand by him and it was Embry and Quill. Out of all the Packmates that Seth gets a long with Embry and Quill better than the rest of the pack. Quill looked tired and rubbed his eyes. Embry looked at Seth with worry.

"So…where is Leah?" Embry asked.

Embry liked Leah. She was one of those no- nonsense girls and she was a good fighter and had heart. Of course he can't speak out for her due to Sam's attitude towards her, so he couldn't say. Quill Got along well with Leah because Clair, his imprint, really liked her. Quill liked little Clair, but something about the imprinting on a child still made him queasy for whatever reason, but he didn't speak out about it.

"Like I told Sam, She went to Seattle with a friend. Quite frankly, she deserves a break and if she's outta here, then thank goodness." Seth said honestly.

"I've been noticed something different about Sam. He seems more…aggressive towards Leah." Quill spoke up.

"Don't know why, she hasn't pissed him off lately." Embry winced.

"Well, Sam was mad that she was gone for three days. Though that's no excuse." Quill said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, hopefully Sam would get off his high horse and forget about Leah. He's getting married and he is going to have a kid on the way. He shouldn't be focused on her." Embry sighed.

"Well at least she has a friend. I was worried about her." Quill said as he though back to the many bonfires and how Leah was excluded from some of the activities.

"Yeah, Mom didn't give me details, other than telling me that Leah's friend was…eccentric." Seth said after a pause.

"Good for her. So…did you hear about what's going on in the forest?" Quill asked Seth.

"Jake said that he found something. We haven't taken a look at it because we want Leah to come with us. You know she's a better tracker than the rest of us." Seth said.

"You have a point. Well, this morning, Paul found a rather interesting animal, at least we think it's an animal, track deeper in the forest. Not from any animal we know and see." Embry said as he fished out his smartphone from his pocket.

He fiddled around with it before he passed it to Seth. Seth took a look at it and furrowed his eyebrows. The picture was clear and it showed that there was a five toed something. It quite literally left a mark on the earth and it looked like it was 4 inches deep.

"Must've been a pretty heavy creature." Seth said trying to think of what animal would have left a mark like that.

"That's what we are thinking. I wonder if it's a Sasquatch?" Quill chuckled.

"No. A Sasquatch wouldn't have five separate toes that long, Quill." Embry said as he rubbed his face chuckling.

"I'll let Leah know about this when she gets back. I didn't have the time to talk to her before she left. I'll let Jake and the Cullens know as well. They might be able to help us." Seth said wtha bit of optimism.

"If the Cullen's can find out what is in the forest, I'm sure we'd be grateful." Quill said.

Seth just hoped that Leah would stay away from the Rez for a while. Not while Sam is on the warpath for her.

* * *

Devos was working in the Heart's General Hospital. Being a consultant and resident surgeon here helped take his mind of of certain things in the Shifter and Changeling world. He was going through a patient's file when a knock was sounded at the door.

"Come in." He said as he glanced at the clock.

It was 7:00 pm. It was almost time for him to return back to his apartment.

It was a small mousey woman who came in. She was wearing a lab coat and had long, light blond, pin straight hair up in a high pony tail. She had large glasses on for her small face and it hid the real color of her eyes. She had on a lab coat and under that lab coat was a red t-shirt and jeans with converse. She pushed up her glasses on her small nose and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Devos." She said soft-spoken.

"'Lo, Hazel. What brings you here today?" He asked as he put his patient's file down.

"How is the Emperor in Training?" She asked softly.

"He is enjoying his time off from the CIA/FBI. It'll probably be another year or two before he applies for the job again." Devos said as he looked over Hazel.

She was a changeling. A cougar changeling to be exact. She was from Canada who moved to the states 75 years ago. She was his underling in a sense. She was also the assistant of the local mystic in Seattle. When Hazel would have the time off from the hospital, she would do errands for the Mystic and give information to the local shifters and changelings in the state. Kita loved the young changeling. Always hugging her and treating her like the little sister she never had. Hazel apparently liked Kita enough not to eat her.

"Hm. Well that's good. I do have some disturbing information though." Hazel said softly again.

"Oh? What is it?" Devos asked.

"When was the last time you heard of a Territorial Shifter?" She asked.

"Hm..." Devos had to think back quite a way.

The last time he had encountered a Territorial Shifter was down in Argentina, and that was a little over 123 years ago. It was a coyote shifter who had imprinted (He sneered at the word) on one woman, but had three concubines in his pack. The Coyote shifter was of course an Alpha. It was a disaster. Fell, at the time, was doing his duty as Emperor in training when their group was asked to take one of the Emperor's advisors, An Elephant shifter, along to teach Fell how to deal with conflicts peacefully or by force.

The problem at the time was that the Alpha was very possessive over the concubines, never mind that he had an imprint, and had children with her. The concubines were also shifters as well. one was from his pack directly, and the other two were bought in as slaves from a neighboring country. From there on, the Alpha started a bit of a skirmish of a battle amongst the human villages nearby. It was threatening the peace between them and the humans.

It was horrifying. The Pack couldn't do a thing against the Alpha, and he threatened to kill anyone who challenges him directly. While the turmoil was going on within the pack, and the humans gathering up their weapons to get rid of such 'monsters', the wildlife that was in the forest moved to higher and more difficult places. It was like something was poisoning the waters and driving everything away. Fell and the advisor tried a diplomatic approach to things, but it swiftly turned sour.

The next time Fell, Devos, and the Advisor went to the pack grounds, every shifter save for the children were dead, including the alpha, his imprint, and his concubines. Whatever attacked them leaving the children alive, they never found out. It definitely wasn't the humans nearby. There was no way that humans could have managed to kill them off. They would have killed off the children too.

"I have. Why?" Devos asked.

"The Lady Mystic was spouting something about a Territorial shifter in Washington. No other information has come forth. I can only hope it's false information. You know some mystics would have false visions sometimes. But very rarely they would have something like this." Hazel said as she shifted from foot to foot.

Devos sighed. There was a pack higher up in northern Washington, but there were a few knights up there that were in charge of keeping them in line before they left them to their own devices. Then there was the La Push pack…

The Problem with Territorial Shifters is that something drastic would happen to them before the Alpha would go a bit…possessive. Apparently it has been happening since Fell's time. For whatever reason. No one could figure out why some Alphas would get territorial over the females of their packs or even the Packs imprints, as well as lording over the humans in nearby towns or cities. Nor could they figure out why the animals in the surrounding areas would disappear for months on end. Even the predators would leave.

If there was a Territorial Shifter popping up in Washington, the Count (Who goes by the name Axel Bridges) would have to intervene. Axel was a Jackrabbit Shifter. Axel may be a bit of a pompous jerk, but at least he's fair and swift about Justice and Mercy.

"Are you going to tell Axel about this?" Devos asked.

Hazel shook her head.

"Not unless I absolutely have to. You know how fast the Count would gather up the Knights and go for battle if it comes down to it." Hazel said looking up at him.

Through the glare of the glasses, he could see the bright gold eyes that held such a sharpness that it kept surprising him every time her made eye contact with her.

"If there is a Territorial Shifter, I'll let you know. I'll give Fell some insight too. Anything else?" Devos asked to dismiss the subject.

He just wanted his work finished and done with.

Hazel's mouth twitched up into a wide smirk.

"When are you going to propose to Kita?" she said slyly.

Devos frowned but there were light red spot on his cheeks.

"Soon…" Devos trailed off.

He was a changeling. He was a Stag. He had his baser animal instincts to follow. Being a human is actually really hard to do. There was no Rutting to do to fight for Kita. Which in retrospect he was glad not to, but his instincts want to fight and sharpen his horns and defend what is his. He leaned back and sighed.

"So you are going to follow the human way of engagement? Get the sparkly diamond ring and all?" Hazel said softly yet mischievously.

"Ugh, If I get her a diamond ring she will never get tired of looking at it. I swear she is a magpie sometimes." He groaned.

"Your words not mine." Hazel said as she stood up and nodded her head at him in acknowledgment.

"Remember to take a look of what's going on. Has there been anything strange since the epidemic here in Seattle?" Hazel went back to being serious.

If Hazel was alluding to the _Grasht_ newborn epidemic from a year and a half ago, she was right. Many Shifters and Changelings in a 100 mile radius didn't want to touch that problem with a 45 foot pole. The Volturi are well known in the supernatural world, yes. They claimed to have destroyed all 'Children of the Moon' 5000 years ago. Ha, as if you could kill off the Shifter and Changeling populations. There will always be shifters and changelings. And there isn't anything the _Grasht_ can do about it. It would have been nice if some shifters took care of the problem, but the political shitstorm would rise up and it wouldn't be pretty. Especially between the Emperor and the Volturi.

"Well, the Animals in the Forests are heading deeper into the Mountains and forests where I live. Not sure if it's because of the Season, or the _Grasht_ that lives in Forks." Devos said standing up and bending his back a little bit.

After a satisfying _pop, pop, pop_, he looked down at Hazel.

"What else did the Mystic say?" He asked.

Hazel shrugged.

"Something about a She Wolf Warrior Shifter. The Mystic wasn't too coherent at the time. Too much alcohol." Hazel cringed.

Devos was surprised at this. Leah is a She Wolf Warrior. Why would a mystic talk about that?

"There hasn't been many She Wolf Warriors for a long time. The last one just barely died of old age. And she was fighting to stay alive for a little longer than that." Hazel said.

"Really now?" Devos was interested.

"She went by the name Silverstorm. I think she was a European She-Wolf Warrior." Hazel said pushing her glasses up her small nose again.

"Any idea why it was important to the Mystic?" Devos asked.

Hazel stood up after looking at the clock.

"Not sure. All I know is that She spoke of something of a She Wolf with capabilities far greater than most Shifters combined. That's about it until she drunk herself into a stupor." Hazel shook her head embarrassingly.

Devos narrowed his eyes and sat down clasping his hands in front of him thoughtfully.

"That's all I have to report for now. If you can take care of this little problem by the time Winter comes, I won't report this to Axel." She smirked at him.

Hazel knew Devos' little pack would take care of the problem. Their travels were known in small circles far and wide.

"Thank you Hazel. You are dismissed. Have a nice time down in the lab." Devos said as he picked up the patient file again.

He didn't even notice Hazel's departure as he numbed himself from the information that was given to him. He would have to let Fell know about the situation. He sighed. Territorial Shifters and She Wolf Warriors were dancing around in his brain and he decided that a short dinner was in order…and looking for a ring.

* * *

Fell snarled in annoyance as he was speaking with a scavenger. A crow. The crow would be speaking in nonsensical riddles and incomplete sentences and he just gave up. He left the chatty crow in it's tree and trotted off. There was a very strange calm over the forest and the mountains. Chatty birds of the air were silent, the _Lera_ speaking of something wicked this way comes. Whatever it was, it caught his attentions since the Volturi came. He didn't think much of it, he didn't really believe in coincidences. Only in certain situations.

His ears perked up and he twisted his head around. He hear paw steps...Lots of paw steps. He had to get downwind. If it was Leah's pack...

He smirked. Nothing could catch up with him. He turned and took off running. He heard a howl behind him, but it was too late. He was well out of range. Just to be safe, he doubled back a few times in case he was tracked down. He would rather not be around Leah's Pack at this point. They may see him as an intruder.

Suddenly he felt chills run down his spine as he skidded to a stop. His ears twitched around, trying to get a semblance of any noise at all. He didn't hear anything save for his breathing and the slight rustle of the wind. All was silent. He treaded forward cautiously. Alert and on guard. If there was one thing he took to heart in his _Kerl_ years, is that he wouldn't trust anything that would come this way. Not even the most docile of Lera.

He was tense. He didn't like the silence. No natural creature likes it. Then he heard something…one set of paw steps.

He quickly hid among the thick bushes and hid there. He was massive yes, you can't really blame him. but at least he could blend into the shadows well enough. The paw steps were coming closer and closer. If it was an enemy, he would strike. He saw sandy blonde fur in front of him and it took all his willpower to not jump out and attack. There was a bark before the fur disappeared from his vision. Fell wasn't going to chance anything if the Shifter was still around. Fell closed his eyes and laid his head on top of his paws. He would lightly sleep it off for now.

It was close to night when Fell got up from the thick bushes and walked out. It was still silent as the grave. He kept expecting an owl or a raven to make noise, but no luck.

_'No forest is ever this silent.'_ He thought as he started to run to his destination of his Cabin.

He could still feel the chills running up and down his spine and he hated that. Then he smelled it.

He whined in disgust and lifted his paw up in a human way and covered his nose. It smelled of decay. Poisoned, rotten, stinking. He could go on. He followed the scent. As he did so, he heard the rapid flapping of wings and high pitched words.

_"Monster!"_

_"Grave digger!"_

_"The land is disturbed!"_

_"All order falling!"_

_"The spirits rise!"_

He saw a flock of Sparrows flying towards the north to the mountains. Little did he know, there was a sparrow in front of him.

_"Wolfbane! The Betrayer of Morgra!"_ It squeaked out.

He looked down as his moniker was spoken. Well, it was nice that his stories amongst the flying _Lera_ were still around.

"Well, what have we here? Do you know what is going on?" He asked as he towered over the small bird.

_"It's terror all around! It feeds on the anger and bitterness! Love lost to another, he wants it back!"_ The bird hopped over to him.

"Terror?" He asked.

_"The Grave Digger! The skeletal beast that haunts these lands roams again!"_ It squawked at him.

"Grave digger? Please don't speak in riddles." He asked the small bird.

_"It will kill what ever is in its path, bathing itself in the Blood of Wolves!"_ It said as it flitted around him.

"No more riddles! Speak sense!" Fell said as he shook his head making the bird fly off of his head.

_"The Spirits are restless! Order is falling here in this land!"_ The sparrow flew in front of his face.

_"She-Whose-Pelt-Glows-Of-Moonlight, no one care for her."_ It calmed down.

Fell noticed that it's small brown eyes started to glow gold. It was unusual how it went from panicking and frightened to calm and insightful….well insightful enough.

_"Strong she is, but foundation cracking and longing for one to save her."_ It spoked as it flew down to fly in front of him.

_"Strengthen She-Whose-Pelt-Glows-of-Moonlight, He-Who-Bears-The-Sight! For she is the one of many who deny her true calling! Make her see! Make her hear!"_ The sparrow exclaimed.

The sparrow then flew off to find it's brethren. Fell shivered in the night. It was a slight prophecy. Oh how he hated prophecies. Although, the Sparrow was right, there is something wrong with the forest and the mountains here. The stench of decay was strong and he was getting close. He ran towards the scent and he burst through a sparse brush and came upon a wretched sight.

The entire clearing had death everywhere. Bodies of animals, deer, cougar, bear, badgers and even some fowl of the air lie motionless. Blood and various organs were strewn upon the ground. The grass was sparse and brown, and bones, skins, and other various things were lying there. He treaded across the blood soaked grounds carefully not to disturb anything. He saw something from the corner of his eyes and he turned around.

A Spirit. A large wolf spirit to be exact. It had muted grey and black colorings with a tint of yellow along the tail, but he could see the grey around the muzzle area showing it's age. It had Golden brown eyes that seemed to sear into his mind. Yet they looked familiar to him. He hadn't used any of the powers of The Sight yet. So the spirit must've manifested somehow. He walked up to the spirit with his head held high and his tail up showing his Alpha Superiority.

"Why are you here amongst the land of the living?" He asked cooly.

The spirit never replied. It faded into nothing, before Fell could finally hear the nightlife around him. Crickets and cicadas cried into the last of the sunlight. Fell looked around at the carnage around him.

_"Well, here's a mystery that needs to be solved."_ He thought to himself.

He grinned a wolfish grin. He hadn't had an investigation like this in a long time. Looks like he has his work cut out for him. But before he can go any further, he would have to Let Kita and Devos know about this.

He lifted his head up to the sky and looked at the bright moon that was hanging in the sky.

He howled.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_I should be working on _**BATBION, **_But this really wouldn't leave my head. It sucks. I told people that this would be a ten chapter story….and i failed at that. This will be a bit longer, but I know how this will end up and how it will play out. Also, Isn't Sam a douchebag? I wanna hit him with a crowbar. We also get to see Devos up close! :D He really does have feelings but let's face it, he has a hard time explaining them. at least he loves Kita. XD And Leah wants to go to College. Good for her! It just might get her out of that hellhole that is her pack. Also, what is in the forest that is killing and scaring away the animals? What is a Wolf Spirit doing there? Honestly, I like this chapter for the Feels Leah has that she has awesome friends. And the little sparrow. I loved writing that little fella. Riddles everywhere! :D So. remember guys, _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS! **_ I love hearing from you guys and your opinions and reviews help me get the story to move along! Please tell me your honest opinions and make them detailed! Now let's move onto the _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**hgmsnoopy: **_Fell and Leah are actually a cute couple together…well actually I would prefer them to be a power couple, but they haven't gone that far just yet. But things will get interesting in the next few chapters. This includes Leah blushing. And I won't tell you why. XD

_**brookeyhoneybee: **_Oh yes, please eave awesome long reviews! I honestly can't get by without them. LOL. XD I'm glad that you enjoy the information of the Shifter/Changeling world. Trust me, i had to think things through a bit to make it make sense. It's fun to do that. :)

_**Evangella Akriti: **_Yes, What or Who is the danger that is in the forest in forks? Mystery abound! :D Don't worry, you'll be finding out in the future! :D

_**naleight: **_WOW! A French review! That is pretty freaking awesome to know that my story is getting across the ocean here. I had to use google translate to figure out what you were saying, so i hope i didn't butcher what you were saying. :) I'm glad you enjoyed the universe i meshed with Twilight. I honestly thought that no one else could expand it as much as they could, so i took up that kind of challenge. And Yes, Leah is a rarity and a very precious thing in even the Shifter World. She-Wolves are notorious for their strengths, and for their willingness to protect and fight for their packs, clans, and tribes. Even in the face of death. Since Leah is the fastest in her tribe, I wanted to expand on her about that. Why is she so much faster than the other wolves? Is it because she is smaller? Is it because she's a female 'werewolf' that she has that kind of speed? All sorts of questions are raised! _Merci beaucoup pour l'examen!_ :D

_**TAL21: **_That's it for today people! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you have an awesome spring, because it is WARM out there! I love this kind of soft war weather. It makes me happy. :) So, there you have it. Leah deserves a spa day, Kita is paying for it, and Believe me, Leah is long overdue for a stress free day. She deserved it for all the crap she went through. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D I'll see you in the next chapter! :D

_**Question Time: **_With the new developments on this story now underway, what do you want to see in the next few chapters? Also, If you were a Shifter/Changeling, what animal would you be? :D

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Black Wolf**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Leah was up early to use Kita's laptop to look up the previous night's endeavor. There were a few prospects that caught her eye to go to collage. The University of Idaho, The University of Washington, Idaho State University, and the California Benton State College. There were a few more prospects but she would look them over later. She would have to get a job and work at it for a year before she would even go. College is expensive. She looked up pages of scholarships and grants to see what would boost her up so that she can continue her education. She wondered briefly if there was a scholarship for Shifters. She chuckled at that.

After browsing around for another hour, she heard Kita get up.

"Ugh…I hate waking up with the sun." Kita groaned.

"Oh? I thought birds get up with the dawn? You know, happily chirping away." Leah poked at her.

"No. Not me. I'm not much of a morning person." Kita said as she flopped out of bed and stood up.

Leah turned around in her chair and laughed.

Kita's bed head was everywhere. Turns out that she would painstakingly take out her feathers that were in her hair before she would go to bed, and then tie them back in after she takes her morning shower. Her blond hair was messy.

"Your hair!" Leah laughed.

"Oh shut up. I like my hair, you mutt." She stuck her tongue out and went towards the bathroom.

Leah shook her head and went back to browsing.

Not long after 7:45 in the morning, Leah put on her short khaki shorts, military boots, sports bra and tank top on, she decided that she wanted to put on some eye-liner and mascara. Just for simplicity's sake. Kita was siting on the vanity tying in her feathers at various lengths of her hair. She was wearing a green sundress with purple lilies on it.

"How do you have the patience to do that?" Leah asked pointing to her hair.

Kita shrugged.

"I've been doing it since I've first shifted. It is a sign that I was blessed by the Spirits of the Sky…or something like that." Kita said as she tied a long feather closer to the root of her scalp.

"Oh. That's actually really interesting." Leah said as Kita finished up her hair.

"What about your Legends? What history do they have to tell?" Kita asked.

"A lot of things. The Third Wife is a popular story. But…It's an Imprinting story." Leah said standing up.

Kita grimaced and shook her head.

"You know…I keep thinking that I would have an imprint before I met you guys. My life really was shitty." Leah chuckled bitterly.

"Imprinting isn't instant happiness. And neither is staying with a pack so to speak." Kita shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"When I was with my Roost, I was surrounded by people who I have grown up with in my life. Playmates, Best friends, potential suitors… you know these people your entire life. You grow up together, fought together, flew together, everything. Yeah, I miss them. Most likely half of them are dead, but I still miss them. But they were also not the people that I was to stay with my entire life. It's hard to explain. When Fell and Devos came to Australia, It was Fell who saw that I was unhappy with my situation. My parents wanted me to be betrothed, my 'Leader' was hitting on me and making advances toward me, I was quite literally trapped." Kita said as she put on her roman sandals.

"If Fell hadn't asked me to go with him and Devos, I would have either been imprinted on or married." Kita sighed.

"But you were Imprinted on. Wait…can you imprint?" Leah asked.

"No. Females don't Imprint on potential mates. For a female shifter or Changeling to have a mate or husband, The female proves to the male that she can hold her own, and of course provide for children if she has any." Kita said.

"So it's more of a mating ritual?" Leah asked.

"Almost. Shifters just do the same thing everyone else does. Date, Get engaged, get married. Changelings do the same thing, except that they incorporated Mating Rituals in it." Kita chuckled.

"I remember waiting a mating ritual between A peacock shifter and a tiger changeling. This was when we were in China at the time. Man, it was the most interesting rituals I have ever seen. Last I heard, they were up to child number 7." Kita said smiling.

"Interspecies relationships?" Leah asked.

"It's actually quite common in the Shifter-Changeling world. Not that it's a bad thing. You still see shifters and changelings marry or mate the same kind of shifters and changelings. It just means that their offspring would either be x shifter/changeling of one parent or y shifter/changeling of the other parent. I have never seen a combination of both parents though. I think its been proved not possible." Kita said as she packed up her stuff and went over to the desk and unplugged her computer.

"Hey, If I were to go to a college, could I apply for a Shifter scholarship?" Leah joked.

Kita turned and smiled.

"Of course! You have to get through the proper channels though." Kita said smiling.

Leah thought it was a joke, but it wasn't.

"Holy cow, you really could get a Shifter Scholarship?" Leah said eyes wide.

"Yeah. All Shifters and Changelings are given the opportunity to continue an education. Have you figured out where to go yet?" Kita asked.

"No, not really. I'm actually trying to find a college that will have a nice nature background." Leah said.

"Well, we'll see what we can do. I'll go through some channels and get someone to help out." She said as she packed up her stuff, leaving her laptop for last.

"Wow…I just…Wow." Leah said surprised.

There was so much she could learn from Kita. She could go to collage, there were other female Shifters (and Changelings) out there, she could have kids when the time came, it was all so…bizarre to her at the same time, and warming to know that she wasn't alone in this world.

"Alright." Kita said as she packed away her computer.

"Let's go back to the cabin. I'm sure you would like to see Fell again." Kita said cheekily.

"What?" Leah snapped her head at Kita.

"Don't give me that 'what' face. You know what I'm talking about." She smirked.

"I don't even know him that well Kita. Whatever you are thinking, stop." Leah said glaring at her.

Although the blush on her face said otherwise.

"Hm. Sure. Hey, don't blame me, I have my own man. Devos is one hot smoking Buck." She smiled goofily.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't like Fell that way. I just…thank him for introducing me to you." She lied a bit.

Who was Leah kidding? She was a woman and she happened to find that Fell was handsome. Rakishly handsome. He kind of reminded her of a Male character from a harlequin novel that she once read a while back.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Leah, I don't swing that way." She giggled.

"Shut up and let's go." Leah said as her face flamed up.

The rest of the drive back to their hometown was about who was the most hottest actors and celebrities in the world.

* * *

By the time Leah and Kita got to Forks, Kita said that she needed to pick up more food for the cabin. So they stopped by a grocery store so that Kita can pick some stuff up. Leah decided to help out and the two woman split their ways to pick up the food that Kita needed. Leah was in charge of gathering the meat and milk products while Kita would be getting the Fruit/Vegetable and bulk products.

After she picked up a some steaks (about 20 of them), a few pot roasts (13), and a whole lotta fish (50 pounds? Who eats all this fish?), and 10 gallons of milk and a few boxes of Almond milk, she heard her name being called.

She turned around and saw Renesemee coming at her. Where Renessmee was, the Cullens are not too far away.

"Leah!" She said as she went up to her.

Renesmee looked around 8 years old now. Hard to believe that not just two months ago she was born.

"Hi Leah!" She smiled brightly.

She had the copper color curls round her head and she wore a cute pink dress with black leggings underneath and sandals. She did look really cute.

"Hey Leech Munchkin." She said smirking.

"I'm not a munchkin. Silly Leah." She smiled up at her.

"You are to me. Where's your family?" Leah asked.

"Around. I wanted to get away because I saw you in this aisle. Shopping for the Pack again?" She asked.

"No. I'm shopping with a friend of mine. We are just picking up some food." She said patting the top of Renessmee's head.

"Nessie!" She heard a voice call out.

Oh No…It was Alice. Leah didn't have anything against the Cullens, but it was the scents and the unnaturalness that put her off. Sickly sweet and nauseating and slightly scary at the same time.

"Leah! Good to see you." Alice smiled.

She was wearing a fashionable red light sweater, skinny jeans, and ballet flats. Her pixie cut hair spiked out.

"Hello Leach." Leah said monotonously.

"You haven't visited us for a while now. What been going on?" Alice said perkily.

"Leah was just picking up food." Nessie said to Alice.

"What she said." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Well, I hope the pack is doing well. How's life with you?" Alice asked.

"Just fine." Leah said shortly.

Then Leah noticed the coven of Vampires (and Jake) coming her way.

"Leah!" Jake smiled and popped over.

"Hey Jake. So you became a guard dog now?" She snarked.

"Funny Leah. Where've you been?" He asked.

"Around." Leah said as she looked over the coven of golden eyed vampires.

Greetings went around.

"How are things back in La Push?" Esme asked.

"Alright for the most part. I'm kicked off of Patrol for the time being though." Leah said frowning.

"Kicked off?" Jake asked confused.

"Why were you kicked off? Burying skeletons in your backyard?" Rose said smiling sadistically.

"Funny, I should say the same to you." Leah bit back.

"Sam thought I ran away and he got pissed off about it. Nothing new." She glared at Jake as if she was silently conveying that he should man up and freaking take the Alpha position already.

"What?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"He was pissed. You know how it is." She said cruelly to Jake.

Her mood was rapidly declining and she knew it. Luckily Jasper turned the conversation around.

"Haven't you told her about what you found in the forest, Jacob?" He asked lifting a golden eyebrow.

"Right, Leah, we have to talk." He said in a serious tone.

Leah shook her head.

"You're going to have to wait a few days, Jake. I won't be home until Saturday." She said as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Jake asked with a confused look.

"She want you to leave her alone. Ain't that right mutt?" Rosalie smiled at her.

Besides the animosities between Leah and Rosalie, they still get along like frienemies.

"In a way." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"Leah! I got most of the food!" Leah heard Kita behind her.

Leah turned and saw Kita coming toward her with her cart. Leah felt her stomach drop as she realized who she was talking too.

_'Damn it.'_ She thought.

"There you are! Did you get the meats…" Kita trailed off as she saw the coven of Cullens.

Now was not the time to make witty puns.

"Well…what have we here?" Kita smiled fakely.

Leah could see the uneasiness radiating from her. Carlise had stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Carlise Cullen, this is my family." He smiled at her, trying to put her at ease.

"I see that your coven is slightly exaggerated." Kita deadpanned.

Leah noticed that some of the Cullens stiffened. Edward was glaring at her, Bella was on edge, and Alice was looking at Kita with a surprised look on her face. Emmett and Jasper were equally surprised, and Rosalie was pretending she didn't hear anything. Esme and Carlise were the only ones that seemed to hold a rather relaxed stance. Jacob was shaking dangerously.

"Leah! Did you…" He started to say with an angry look on his face.

Kita swooped in and stood in front of Jacob with an index finger pressed to her lips.

"Tch! Tch! Be quiet! You wouldn't want our little secret out now, do you?" She whispered just quietly enough for both Leah and the vamps to hear her.

"And quit your shaking. I'm not a threat." She sneered at him when he stared to shake more.

"Kita…" Leah said glaring at her.

"What?" She said with a purely innocent look on her face and flitted back to Leah.

"It's not my fault that a coven of _Grasht_ are around." Kita shrugged.

"Who are you?" Bella asked as she tilted her head at Kita.

"Who? Me?" She smiled before she waved them off.

"I guess you can say I'm just as human as Leah here. If you catch my drift." She smirked.

"Watch it Tweety Bird." Leah glared at Kita.

"Tweety Bird! That's a new one." Kita chuckled.

"Well I had to get you to stop antagonizing them." Leah deadpanned.

"Eh, What are the _Grasht_ going to do to me? Eat me?" Kita said before she felt a pull on her dress.

Kita looked down and saw Nessie smiling brightly up at her.

"You said you are like Leah. Are you a wolf too?" She smiled up at her.

"Huh…" Kita said as she knelt down to Nessie's height.

"A Half _Grasht._ Last one I saw was when me and the others were in Russia. That was about…" Kita paused.

"50 years ago. Aren't you the cutest thing?" Kita said as she patted Nessie's head, ruffling the copper curls.

"Well, as much as I would like to stick around with a bunch of sweet smelling sickly _Grasht_, I prefer to get the shopping done." Kita said as she gently pushed Nessie back to the Cullens.

"We have got to meet up again." Alice said as she walked up to Kita.

"Why would I do that?" Kita said lifting an eyebrow.

"Because any friend of Leah is a friend of ours." Bella then spoke up.

Leah felt touched by the fact that the Cullens considered her as a friend. She still couldn't stand the smell though. Edward scoffed as he hid a smirk. Leah glared at him at her fullest and shouted in her mind that he should stay out of her head.

"I'll keep that in mind,_ Grasht._" Kita said as she looked in Leah's cart.

"Good. You got the fish." She smiled.

"Who eats that much fish?" Leah asked.

"Me. Trust me, when you live near the sea, you eat fish." She smiled.

Leah was about to turn before something popped into her mind.

"Jake, If you go back to La Push, tell them I won't be around until Saturday." She said with no regret in her voice.

"Why me? Couldn't you tell Sam and the others?" Jake asked.

"Ha! I'd rather stay away from Sam for a while Jake. Besides, Probation remember?" Leah said as she turned to leave with Kita.

Not long after they got the rest of the food they checked it out and left the store.

"You don't want to go home today?" Kita asked.

"Hell No. I don't want to put up with with Sam's pissy attitude. You..don't mind if I stay till Saturday?" She asked Kita.

"Do I Mind? No. You are more than welcome to stay with us." Kita smiled.

Leah smiled along with her and they happily talked their way back to the Cabin.

* * *

Fell was on the porch in his wolf form, soaking up the sun. He knew that there was something going wrong in the forest. But chasing after it non-stop won't help him in the long run. He had to take a break first. The mysterious message that the sparrow spoke about rattled in his mind. And the wolf spirit. Something must've called it back from the Red Meadows (a wolf version of Heaven), and it was stalking around. He didn't like the fact that it was in this forest. Him, Devos, and Kita, had only been in Forks and La Push for 7 months now. They had the cabin for 50 years. He remembered buying the deed of land that he bought up here after his little 'pack' were in Russia.

When word went around that there was trouble brewing in La Push and Forks, They packed up and moved here. At least there wasn't a bloodbath between the Volturi and shifters. It would have been a political blood bath. But that potential nightmare didn't happen. Now he has other problems. The dead animals in the forest, animals, both putnar and lera are leaving the area, this so called "Grave-digger" that is prowling the forest, and a small tidbit of a some-what prophecy that was spoken to him by a small sparrow.

On the bright side: Leah was a She Wolf Warrior. And a _Drappa_ to boot. His tail thumped a little in a bit of happiness of her visiting today. From what Kita told him from yesterday, she went to go see her in hopes that she would do some girl time with her. Fell allowed it. He wanted Leah to not feel like she was a 'genetic' dead end as she had put it. His ears perked up as he heard the gravel being crushed beneath tires. He lifted his head and saw the green jeep coming up the driveway.

Kita may not like driving all the much and prefers flying, but at least she's a good driver.

"Look who I brought with me!" Kita said as her face brightened up.

He heard the other side of the jeep slam and Leah came out from the other side. He gave a wolfish grin. Ah, so Leah did come back after all. That was good news.

"Hey Fell." She smiled.

"Welcome back. Did you have fun in Seattle?" He asked as he stretched himself out and shook himself off.

He noticed that there was a bit of a glow around Leah. Her skin looked clearer, her hair looked a bit longer and shinier, and she looked as if a burden was lifted off of her back. This was good. He wanted her to feel confident. She was a Drappa. No one would tell her different.

He stood up and started walking toward the two women, shifting back into his human form as he did so. He wore black sweatpants and a black t-shirt today. He didn't feel like dressing up too much. The sun was warm enough.

"We had a spa day and we went shopping. It was okay I guess." Leah shrugged, but the light in her eyes showed that she very much enjoyed it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I assume that you went grocery shopping with Kita as well?" Fell inquired.

"We met the local _Grasht_ Coven. They were okay I guess. They were gold eyed. They must've hunted recently." Kita said as she opened up the back of the jeep.

Fell assisted the two women bringing in the food.

"How did that turn out?" Fell asked.

"I don't think they liked her very much. Alice and Nessie did, and I think Esme and Carlise did too…the others, not so much. Jake was surprised that Kita even knew of them." Leah explained.

"Jacob is his name. He smelled of Alpha, but it seems like he's holding back." Kita sniffed.

"Well his imprint was there, it doesn't surprise me." Leah said frowning.

"What? He imprinted on a _Grasht_?" Kita said horrified.

"Well, that's interesting." Fell said as he grabbed the bag of fish and hauled it inside.

"Yeah, Nessie. You know the little girl there?" Leah said as she turned to Kita.

"Oh, that is wrong. Not the _Grasht_ thing, it's not the first time a shifter or changeling imprinted on a _Grasht._ But a CHILD? Imprinting on a child is practically breaking a law here." Kita was scandalized.

"Wait, I think you should explain that to me." Leah said as she grabbed a few jugs of the milk.

"Imprinting on Children is taboo. Especially if it's the Male Shifters who imprint." Fell said as he walked away.

Fell couldn't believe it. A Shifter, Leah's supposed Alpha, imprinted on a child. Just when things seemed normal enough.

Fell remembered the time Mystics tweaked the Imprinting years back. He was present for the trial at The Court as part of his training. 27 years ago, a 35 year old Mongoose Shifter Imprinted on a 6 year old. The parents whom of which one was a Jaguar Shifter and the other a non shifter, raised holy hell when they found out that they Mongoose Shifter imprinted on their daughter. They took their case to the Emperor and they pleaded to him to break the imprint. The Mongoose Shifter explained that he couldn't break the imprint even if her tried, because the child was so young. The Emperor made a deal with them. The girl could grow up knowing the Mongoose Shifter and if she didn't have feelings for the Mongoose shifter, they can break the imprint. The turn about was that the Mongoose shifter agreed whole heartedly to it, but never once visited the girl until she was of legal age. Fell returned to The Court when the girl had turned 21 and upon meeting the mongoose shifter who had imprinted on her, she denied him. The Imprint was broken not long after and the Mongoose Shifter thanked the ex-imprint and left her with her parents so that he could be with his girlfriend whom he met a few years beforehand. It was then the Mystics that gathered together yet again to work out the imprinting yet again. The universal age of imprintee consent is 18 years old. After the age, it is up to the imprintee and imprinter if they want to stay together or if they can break it.

Turned out, Kita explained the story of the Mongoose shifter just as he was thinking back on it.

"Well…" Leah said with a strange look in her eyes.

It looked eerily similar to hatred.

"So…all in all, Imprinting is a choice." She said calmly.

"Yes. In the end, Imprinting is a choice." Kita said as she put away the last of the food.

Leah was silent before leaving the kitchen and going up the stairs, most likely to go to the guest room.

Fell sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Kita…" He spoke lowly.

"She had to know. Besides, this Sam character, I wouldn't mind sinking my talons into him and ripping him apart." Kia frowned.

"I'll do a bit of damage control. There is something called tact, Kita." Fell said humorously before going up the stairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard things being thrown to the floor. Soft things, but things nevertheless. As he reached the guest room of the cabin, the door was open and Leah was throwing pillows to the ground.

"I understand your anger." Fell said as she jumped and threw a pillow at him.

He let it hit his chest and it fell to the ground harmlessly.

"What anger? I'm not mad…" She tried to convince herself.

If there was one thing that Fell hated, it was lying. He always had hated it when people lied to him. It was shameful to him at least. He will let Leah keep her secrets, but she can't lie to herself anymore.

"Don't lie." He said as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm not! I'm just…frustrated. I shouldn't be frustrated." She said as she rubbed her hands to her face and fell backwards onto the bed.

He chuckled. Leah was an enigma to him. And so entertaining too.

"I didn't realize that imprinting is such a big deal in your world." She said as she threw an arm over her eyes.

"It's not something that many Shifters and Changelings talk about. It's the 21st century now. Many Shifters and Changelings don't want to rely on imprinting for their mates." Fell explained.

"Well then why imprint? Why does it all revolve around it?" She said as she sat up and took off her ball cap, and smoothed her hair down.

He noticed that it looked longer. It suited her.

"Like I said, many shifters and changelings don't depend on it anymore. We are not in the past where shifters and changelings are few." He said as he moved over to her bed.

"The past?" Leah asked.

"I was a young wolf at the time when imprinting amongst changelings and shifters was needed to continue the line and expand themselves in the world. Currently, there are about 5 million changelings and 2 million shifters. We have more than enough of them in this world." Fell said as he sat next to her.

"That doesn't sound like much compared to the billions of people in the world." Leah said flatly.

"We are not ready to reveal the supernatural world to the regular humans just yet. We don't want another witch hunt." He smirked.

"Oh." Leah said shortly.

"So…Kita didn't like that fact that imprinting on children is…" Leah trailed off.

"Pedophillia is common in the animal world. But for changelings like myself, we adopt the human morals to fit into society. It's easier that way if we adopt some human morals as we become more 'human'. I'm still an animal myself, but at least I can be human enough." Fell explained.

"So wait, how old are you really?" She asked looking at him sideways.

"In human years or wolf years?" He smirked.

It was fun teasing her.

"Both." She said glaring at him.

"Alright, physically I'm in my late 20s. In human years, I'm…" Fell said counting up in his mind.

"Around 1,576 years old. In wolf years it's more then that. But I became a changeling when I was 7 years old." He said remembering killing his aunt Morgra.

It wasn't long after he killed her that something changed inside of him. Becoming human was one of the most frightening experiences one animal can go through.

"Wow…you don't look a day over 27." Leah deadpanned.

"Well, we don't age that much once we keep shifting." Fell shrugged.

"Now, what are you really frustrated about?" He asked her.

"Sam took me off of patrols for the next two weeks. It happened not long after you walked me back to my house." She grimaced.

"Your alpha seems to be a bit power-hungry." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…that's what happens when you are the first shifter in 100 years. He was the first out of all of us to shift. So he claimed Alpha status." Leah said bitterly before placing the heels of her palms into her eyes.

It was time for bitter Leah to let go. She needed to have a little fun. And Fell knew just what to do. He shifted back into his wolf form and took the opportunity to shove his cold nose into Leah's armpit. She shrieked and fell off of the bed onto her rear.

"Hey!" She said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

He caught it easily in his mouth and dropped it.

"Enough. You have been sulking for too long. You need to let go." He said to her as he bowed low to the ground and his rear in the air, tail wagging.

"Come on, little _Drappa! _Let yourself go for once!" He barked at her.

She looked at him with incredulous eyes and then smiled.

"You're right…I shouldn't be dwelling on this." She said as she sat up and glared at him.

"I don't want to ruin the new clothes Kita got me. Get out!" She said as she threw another pillow at him.

He scrambled across the wooden floor and dodged it, giving barking laughs all the way. He left the room and charged downstairs, past the kitchen and headed toward the front door. He used his mouth to open it up and padded outside. Next thing he knew, a grey blur rammed right into him and they both flew off of the porch. He hit the ground hard, but it didn't hurt him.

"Come on Slow poke! That couldn't have taken you out!" He heard Leah dance around him.

He got up, and as usual, he toward over the smaller she-wolf shifter. She bared her maw in a playful way and she struck. He dodged. He then turned around lightning fast and nipped at her ears. She bounded back and growled. With his larger size it was easy to catch up to her, but with her being smaller than him, she could use her size against him. She managed to get behind him and leap upon him, using her entire body, she rammed him down into the ground.

That didn't last for long though, he shook himself out and glared at Leah as she bounded backwards.

"You call that a fight?" She said giving a wolfish grin.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to fight me seriously, little Drappa." Fell said as he shook himself out a bit more before taking a seat.

She was good. She struck fast and hard and she used her speed to her advantage. But she expedited her strength and power much too quickly.

"You have along way to go before actually fighting me." Fell chuckled.

"I can fight." She said as she padded up to him.

"Yes, but look at you. You used up too much energy to take me down." He pointed out.

She was panting a bit and she was shifting from one foot to the other.

"Well I still managed to get you." She said shaking herself out.

"You did." Fell said as he stood back up and spread his forelegs apart and went into an offensive bowing position.

"Let me teach you how to _really _fight." He said before launching himself at her.

There was a little voice inside his head, that if she learned how to fight from him, she would be a formidable foe if you ever cross her.

* * *

Leah was sore after fighting with Fell. Well, if you could call it fighting. Fell had been easy on her at first. Then he over took her with sheer strategy. Despite his size in his wolf form, he was fast. She had been picked up from the scruff of her neck at least 4 times.

But all in all, she had fun. She shook herself out and stayed in her wolf form, as did Fell.

"Ah…how did you kick my ass like that?" Leah said as she laid down on the porch.

"Years of experience. One learns how to take out opponents when they are raging at you." Fell said as he laid on the opposite side of the porch.

"That's not fair. You have years of experience on your side" Leah said bluntly.

"It's not about the experience, its how you use your strategies over the years. You may be small, but if you use it to your advantage, you might be able to beat me one of these days." Fell chuckled.

"Well I will. Just you wait." She said before she yawned, showing a bunch of white shiny teeth.

"If you stick around you might be able to." Kita spoke as she came out with large bowls of water.

"Are these digs at us being dogs or something?" Leah asked pointedly about the water bowls.

"Yup. But you've been out here for a couple of hours. I figured you've been thirsty." She said as she placed the bowl in front of Leah and Fell.

Both wolves drank up the water, as they were parched from all the play fighting they did. Leah had fun even though she lost a lot. It seemed that there was more to being a Shifter than just turning into a ball of fur. It was very nice being around those who understand her secret. It was refreshing.

"Chu~" Kita sighed as she sat on the top step of the porch.

"Just two more days. Two more days until Devos gets home." She said as she leaned on her knees.

Fell chuckled at her.

"That eager for him to come home?" Fell asked.

"Well yeah. I get that he has work in Seattle, but why did it have to be so far away?" Kita puffed out her cheeks like a child.

Leah gave a barking laugh. It was so funny to see Kita miss Devos. Leah could see the depths of Kita and Devos' relationship. Granted she got to know them over the course of three rainy days, but she knew that Devos and Kita was very much in a committed relationship.

"Well, he could've applied at the Forks hospital." Leah asked.

If Kita wanted Devos to be close he would have went to Forks. It was only a 45 minute drive from La Push to there. That way he could come home every day instead of taking the three hour drive up to Seattle.

"Unfortunately, there's a _Grasht _there. Dr. Cullen right?" She said as she opened one eye to Leah.

"Yeah…is that a problem?" Leah asked.

"Not necessarily. Shifters and Changelings can get along with them to an extent…not really buddy buddy in ways. Er…mutual respect. Those were the words I'm looking at. Devos never really liked _Grashts. _He was almost killed by one before he became a Changeling." Kia shrugged.

"He'll get along with them, but he would rather be a thousand miles away from one." She chuckled.

"Are vampires that hard to get along with?" Leah asked.

"Depending on the kind of _Grasht_. Red eyes, Gold-eyes, Orange eyes…those are the types that exist in this world. Powers or no." Fell said as his tail thumped against the wood of the porch.

Leah laid her head down thinking of what she had learned.

"Well, other than the fact that Dr. Cullen works at the hospital —"

"He must have self-control like a saint…" Kita said as a matter of factly.

"Why doesn't Devos work there?" Leah asked.

"Seattle has a middle percentage of Shifters and Changelings up in the big city. Devos being a doctor, also caters to Shifters or Changelings that come in with a sickness would go to him than a normal human doctor. Of course, he would go in ever other week to work and then come back here for the next." Kia explained.

"So in other words, Devos is like a private doctor." Leah made the connection.

"He still has human patients, but you could say that." Kia said as she sighed once more.

"Don't worry, Kita…remember…two more days." Fell said grinning.

"Shut up oh Almighty Alpha." Kia said as she swatted at him.

"It's amazing really…" Leah said getting the attention of the Shifter and Changeling.

"How that there's other Shifters and changelings out there…and my tribe never even knew about it." She said frowning to herself.

"You are not the only one who doesn't know about other Shifters and Changelings." Kita supplied helpfully.

"We come across many groups who don't know about us. It's one of our jobs to find other large groups of either Shifters and Changelings to be aware of us. If there is a problem within group A, then Group A would communicate with group B nearby to help out with conflicts and territory problems." Kia explained.

"So…theres another group of shifters nearby?" Leah asked excited.

"Yes. There is a group of Bear Shifters further up north. So far they are adjusting well to our world, so the Knights around there will be leaving them alone in the near future." Fell said as his tail thumped onto the porch.

"Why are the Knights there?" Leah asked.

"Generally, if there is a new group of Shifters or Changelings, and if there are rumors of say like: Giant wolves prowling around the forest, the Count would send a group of Knights to them to re-introduce them into our communities. You, Leah are lucky to have run into Fell. Knights can be a bit overbearing when they go to meet new shifters." Kita chuckled.

"Then the Knights would stay with the group for a certain amount of time to teach them rules and laws of our world." Fell shrugged.

Leah nodded in understanding. At least Fell, Devos, and Kita were here. That made things much better.

The sun was setting and the three of them were enjoying the last bits of sunrise.

"I never get tired of sunsets." Fell rumbled as he faced the mountains.

"Why?" Leah asked as she turned to look at him.

She was momentarily stunned as the last bits of light shined on his fur and his emerald-gold eyes reflected peace.

"Because when one day ends, another begins. Such as life as it is." He said with a small smile.

Leah could feel herself blush and look away from him and stared after the sunset.

"Yeah…I guess you are right about that." She said shyly.

The sun set in the west and the color of the night creeped in. Leaving the three in the dark warm comfort of the night.

* * *

"So that doesn't explain why Leah couldn't come home." Seth asked.

Jacob shrugged as he sat on the couch. He spent the time today with the Cullens because he hadn't seen Nessie for a few days. But he also enjoyed hanging out with them since after the visit from the Voulturi. Since he ran into Leah earlier today at the grocery store, he was wondering why she looked so different. She changed her looks, she looked…feminine again. If that was possible.

And her friend… her friend whoever she was, knew about the pack. But when she went up to him and told him to be quiet, he could smell something on her. Rainwater and feathers. he hadn't come across a scent like that before. And the way she talked.

_"We wouldn't want our secrets to get now now, would we?" _

"She knew about us. And from the look on Leah's face, she wasn't surprised about it." Jake said looking up at Seth.

"Well…" Seth said thinking a bit at this news.

"Maybe She…Imprinted?" Seth asked helpfully.

"I don't think imprinting works like that. Remember what the Tribe Elders said? Imprinting is to help the genetic pool. No offense to Leah, I don't think she would swing that way." Jake said grimacing.

"You are probably right…on the account that she can't have kids…" Seth frowned and wished that his sister has that kind of chance for happiness.

She was always so excited when Claire was just an infant. This new development of Leah having a friend who knew her tribe's secret would not bode well with Sam. He wouldn't be happy.

"Sam will be pissed." Seth sneered.

"I know. She won't be here until Saturday. She'll be here for the Bonfire. I don't think Cliff Diving is in her plans." Jacke said as he leaned back against the couch.

"And she won't care." Sue said as she walked in on the boys.

She couldn't help but overhear the young men's conversation.

"I haven't seen Leah hang out with any friends since She had shifted. She didn't have a choice but to cut them off." Sue said truthfully.

"What about the girls that come to the pack meetings? The imprints." Jake asked.

"Oh those girls don't like Leah at all, or are you really that Naive? Sure, Your sister Rachel may be next to Leah and talk with her at the meetings and such, but outside that? Not so much. I rather like Kita." Sue said smiling.

"That's her name? She seemed a bit…eccentric." Jake said as he recalled the strange way she acted.

"Leah was excited when Kita came by yesterday and she took her out of this house to Seattle for a shopping trip and a spa treatment. Lord knows my daughter needs it. She deserves it." Sue said as she turned back to go back into the kitchen to get the food for the boys.

"Aren't you worried about her spending the next few days at this girl's place?" Seth asked.

"I trust Leah to be respectful to her hosts. And I have a feeling that Leah knows what she's doing." Sue said as she came back in the living room with plates high with steak, potatoes, and green beans.

She put them in front of the two and they dug in.

"What about Sam?" Seth said after he swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Just leave Sam to me. I'll also tell the Tribe elders about this development." Sue said as she brought out a plate of her own.

"The weird thing is…she knew about the Cullens. I mean, she knew that were vampires. Although she called them a different word. I can't remember what she said." Jake said as he furrowed his brow in thought.

Sue went into thought for a few minutes.

"I'm sure Leah trusts her new friend. I'll bring it up with the Elders." Sue smiled.

"Well, just as long as she stays away from the Rez for now." Seth grimaced at the thought go Sam.

"She'll be fine, Seth. You are adorable trying to protect your sister." Sue teased.

"Hey! I'm not adorable! I'm Manly!" Seth complained.

Jacob laughed at Seth as he tried to prove that he was 'Manly' by puffing out his chest and sitting up straight. A quick punch to the stomach made him cave in and rub his stomach while glaring at Jacob.

Sue enjoyed the company that the two young men provided her. She was curious of how Leah's friend knew of the Pack and of the Cullens, but she knew Leah will tell her eventually. For now she was just glad that Leah was happy again.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_DAMN YOU FANFICTION! This is really starting to piss me off that i can only put so much into a chapter. I wonder why? This is how much i have put into it. I only had so much left now, but i had to cut it out because it was too long. Well that really puffs my jiggles. *Facepalms*. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little more into the world of Changelings and Shifters, and a little Fell and Leah Fluff. It is fun writing Fell. He's just so mysterious and yet freaking cool at the same time. XD _**Please Leave DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS PLEASE! **_I really appreciate you guys living long reviews for this story!. :D Now on to the _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**flysax: **_If you go to my profile and look through my favorites, you will find awesome Leah stories on there. I have a lot of them, stories I mean. :)

**_rocklesson86: _** The Territorial shifter is Sam (You get a cookie!), but theres something more to it than that. Things are going to be fun with that idea. :)

_**naleight: **_Again an awesome review from across the pond! I'm glad that this fic keeps surprising you! Honestly, it surprises me too! Yes, She has an awesome family and friends. And I wanted Leah to have kids. Inth e book she wanted to have kid, but was never able to. She deserves something better than that. And I'm not giving away anything else about what is going on. You'll find out for yourself. :) Merci pour vos commentaires ! : D

_**s m Neal: **_The Grave-Digger is another supernatural being that will really screw things over. Trust me. It's horrifyingly scary! I'm surprised that such a thing came from my mind. *shudders* It'll have a factor in with Leah, Fell, and the others. As for the *Heat* cycle of a wolf for Leah, well if she can't have a period the normal way, might as well use something from the Wolf Biology. Good luck with your story! :D

_**julie662: **_I'm very glad that you are enjoying this story so far! :D I'm also glad that you enjoy the aspects of it so far. Leah and Fell as a couple in the future, Kita and Devos having a cutesy relationship with each other (I ship them too even though they are my OCs), And Yes, I intentionally left out the La Push Pack because they are jerks too. At least some of them. As for Quill/Clair and Jake/Nessie, Yes, it is borderline creepy, and I also questioned Meyer's use of imprinting. Which is why i explained my own reasoning in this story. CONSENT PEOPLE! Anyways, I hope to hear more from you in the future! :D

_**TAL21: **_Okay, that's it for tonight. I'm going to bed and I hope i get that interview at the hospital set up. I NEED THIS JOB! Wish me luck people and remember to leave amazing reviews is you want to get into the _**SHOUT OUTS! **_Also, check out my one-shots and my top story: _**Black as the Blood In Our Names. **_An HP fic that will be freaking awesome if you guys read it and leave reviews for it also. So give my other storys a shot too! Have fun people! See you in the next chapter! :D

_**Question Time!: **_From the Book and Movie categories here on Fanfiction dot net, what are your favorite pairings and where are they from? And Why do you like said pairing? (Heterosexual Parings please!)

_**BOUNUS Question!:**_ What collage do you think Leah would benefit from the most?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	8. NEW STORY UP SOON!

**_TAL21: _**Hey Readers of **_The Black Wolf! _**The new and revised version is now coming up! Now called _**Unbreakable, **_this is going to be completely new with the same characters we love with just a few changes. I genuinely think this version is better than the previous one but that's just me. I'll just tell you guys now, I just hope that you like this version. I'll see you soon!


End file.
